The Past is a Present
by SuperHugeGleek
Summary: It was almost a year since Rachel had been egged from Jesse St. James, almost a year since she saw Jesse raising that trophy at the Regionals and breaking her heart, almost a year since he took advantage of her and left her.
1. Chapter 1

The Past Comes Rushing Back

So this is my very first attempt for a Fanfic, Please review and don't hesitate to comment on my writing because anyway English is my second language!

I do not own Glee (I Wished)

**It was almost a year since Rachel had been egged from Jesse St. James, almost a year since she saw Jesse raising that trophy at the Regionals and breaking her heart, almost a year since he took advantage of her, scattered her feelings into little pieces, and then dumped her. But she was moving on. Or at least she thought so…**

Mr. Schuester was preparing New directions another year in a row for their competition in the upcoming was a pretty easy task as they had been there before and they were very confident. He came rushing into the choir room to announce their competition for the Regionals, nothing new, Aural Intensity, The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline their arch-enemy. They knew they shouldn't be afraid of VA anymore since their vocalist the one who was keeping them at the top was now off to college, they knew that they were much more better than them now.

Rachel was moving on, she was with Finn although she knew that deep inside she was still in love with Jesse St. James. He was her other half, he completed her, he was her soul mate, she knew it but what he did to her was enough for her to never talk to him again. She knew, although she wouldn't tell anyone, that Finn was a just a substitute, he was just filling a blank that JsJ had created and was just helping Rachel move on and forget about him. But she wouldn't admit that, not even to herself, she knew it was wrong. So yes, Rachel WAS moving on. Her knowing that she wouldn't have to see Jesse again was enough to comfort her.

The days were now drifting away, all the members of ND were busy with choreographing their songs, and with singing that they didn't realize that there was just one week left for the Regionals. They were doing three songs and surprisingly enough, Santana was singing a duet with Brittany. Mr. Schuester thought that he could give all the ND a chance to sing and they didn't let him down. Rachel was singing with Finn, Puck and Quinn and this was quite a weird combination but it worked pretty good, and finally all the other members were singing together but with the lead of Mercedes. They were practicing every day and even in the weekends and their performances were flawless.

The day of the regionals had come and they were performing last so this was a good chance to watch all the other performances and make sure that they were much better then them. So everyone took their seats in the auditorium, and the groups started singing first on stage were the group of Sue Sylvester, Aural intensity singing a quite surprising song about Jesus –Sue Sylvester knew who the judges were in advance so she was pampering a nun that was one of the judges- Every other group burst into giggles because AI may have boon good but that song was definitely not a good selection for a competition like Regionals. Next on stage were the Dalton Academy Warblers, with Blaine and Kurt in the lead singing a duet making everyone wonder whether it was a gay school. Finally on stage before New Directions came Vocal Adrenaline and as Rachel saw them coming one by one on stage she felt her blood leaving her face, she thought that it was a joke she froze like a statue at the sight of Jesse st. James. Everyone was surprised to see him on stage with VA performing again, but Rachel felt shivers down her spine, she turned white. She thought that she would never have to see him again but there he is haunting her life again. Everyone in New Directions thought that this was the end. With Jesse st. James in VA they had no chance of winning this title ever.

But still Rachel saw everything coming back to her. She knew she had to confront him. The last time she saw him he was raising a trophy in the air breaking her heart at the same time and giving her a cruel smirk and never talked to her again. When she heard him singing though it was like listening to the old Jesse back at the music shop. The one who cared about her. Rachel was so startled that she thought she was just their as audience, she completely forgot she was performing until Mercedes was waving her hand in front of Rachel's face to give her attention. It was time to go backstage in a few minutes Rachel and all the New Directions would give their best to knock down VA. They couldn't be defeated for a second year by them. And so they got on stage. Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Finn were now singing "Dust in the wind" by Kansas and they were fierce, they gave goose bumps to the audience, by sticking to the oldies and then the rest of VA joined them with an original song "Loser Like Me" That they had written all together.

All choirs had now finished their performances and were all on stage to hear the results. A judge came on stage and he was saying something that no one wanted to hear. And he was now announcing the winner. The runner ups for the 2011 Regional Sho Choir Competition: The Dalton Warblers and they received their not-so-big trophy and left. And so 3 groups were left on stage. The judge opened a gold envelope

-The winners for the 2011 Regional Show Choir Competition are…

Please Review! This is my first story and I need a motive to keep writing! Thank Youuuuu


	2. Chapter 2

_And the winner of 2011 Show Choir Regional Competition is…_

As he opened the gold envelope all the members of New Directions felt their hearts beating so fast, like last year when they were facing VA again, and again this year after seeing Jesse on stage with VA they had their doubts, they knew that he was the only one who was keeping them on top and now that he was back, the future for New Directions was more than unsure.

_We have a tie! Congratulations to Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions for making it to this years Nationals!_

As they heard the judge saying that they were going to nationals they didn't care for anything else!

_-PARTY AND SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE! _

This was Rachels shouting out to everyone of her fellow glee clubbers, she was so out of herself, so excited, and she was looking at Jesse with her winning look and showface telling him with her eyes that not even him could stop her now. She didn't care that they tied with VA just the fact that they were going to nationals was enough.

Vocal Adrenaline members were not partying for their win because they were so used to winning that it was like routine to them so unlike New directions everyone was heading their own way now, clubbing probably with friends as they would do every Friday night. Jesse though had other plans. He was not over Rachel and he couldn't lie to himself. He had to explain everything to her and make his way into her heart again.

Everyone now was heading to Rachel's house excited, talking about their win and their triumph and they forgot completely about Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel's mind though was travelling somewhere else at the time. What was Jesse doing with VA again? Why wasn't at UCLA? A thousand thoughts rushed into her mind but when she parked her car out of her house she forgot everything ike nothing happened, Jesse could not be on her mind that night. He couldn't be. She was enjoying her win, she shouldn't think of anything else but that.

Rachel was now in the house, her parents were leaving, to leave the house to the teenagers, they warned Rachel to behave and they were now leaving the whole house to them.

Puck was the first to come with bags full of booze. Puck could not even imagine being at a party and not drinking. Then everyone else came one by one and the party started.

Everyone was starting to get drunk, she thought "What the hell its our first win I don't care" and ske was so drunk that could do anything. They decided to play truth or dare and when Santana's turn came she decided to dare Rachel to flash the pizza boy that was now ringing the doorbell.

_Its on Santana!_ She said.

Without a second thought Rachel opens the door and without even letting the boy say a word, she unbuttons her shirt and flashes him.

_So , how much do I owe you? _

_Ermmm nothing? You already payed me and the pizza boy left with a smirk and horny._

_FREE PIZZAS FOR EVERYONE! _

Jaws dropping at the sight of what Rachel just did. Was she possessed by an evil spirit or something? Rachel was not the kind of girl that would do such thing.

When Finn saw that he stood up and slapped Rachel

_You are a slut, don't talk to me ever again_

Rachel was so drunk that she couldn't understand what he was talking about and answered with a simple OK. But as Finn was slapping Rachel, the same moment Jesse was walking through the door, as he saw him slapping her he was the one who was possessed and literally ran on Finn and punched him.

_WTF? You? You dare coming at my girlfriends house and punch me? You are so in trouble St. Douche_

And soon they were fighting over Rachel, calling names to each other dwelling for the past that now became the present.

Puck was now holding Finn back and Mike was holding Jesse and they were now verbally fighting.

_You are a chicken Finn, how could you slap a girl? Only a little faggot would do that. You are so dead_

_Shut up St. Douche you are the one who broke an egg on her forehead you asshole. Don't ever come back here again. _

_It's not your house you can't tell me what I'm going to do. _

_It's my girlfriends house I can do whatever I want to _

And Rachel looks at Finn with a poisonous look

_No it's not your girlfriends house anymore Finn, I may be drunk but I know that a man who slaps a woman doesn't deserve her. Get out NOW_

Finn was pissed, he didn't know what he was doing, Damn he didn't even know if he had just broke up with Rachel, but he was too drunk to decide so he left without saying a word.

Rachel was now standing face to face with Jesse, everyone else was preoccupied and drunk so they didn't really pay attention, they didn't even care if Jesse was there, they wouldn't remember anyway the next morning. But Rachel would know. She was looking in those blue vibrant eyes, that where once so familiar to her, those eyes where the ones to comfort her whenever she wasn't feeling okay, whenever she was in trouble, she was once in love with those eyes, but who she was kidding? She still was in love with Jesse she was her soulmate and she knew that since that historic moment in the music shop. She stared at him for a moment but then she remembered that evening in the parking lot, that evening when he betrayed her, she knew that she could never forgive him for that.

Rachel… Jesse came closer

Why are you here? You came to step on the pieces of my heart that you broke last year in that parking lot? Why? How could you be so heartless?

_Rachel I want to explain that's why I came to this party, but I didn't think that you, the Rachel Berry I once knew would be drunk. We need to talk, I have so many things I want to tell you, that weren't coming out of my mouth and you need to know about everything. You deserve to know about everything. Give me your cell phone._

She stood there unable to say anything, she was drunk after all, her IQ now was lower than Brittany's. She put her hand in her pocket and handed him her glitter covered cell phone.

Jesse passed a reminder on it, with his phone number so that she remembers the next day to call him. They had to talk, he still loved her and he suffered without her. He gave her back her cell kissed her on the cheek and left, but still Rachel was standing there next to the door petrified. Was that an illusion? He couldn't be. She knew it. Her feelings all came rushing back, and she was now crying but she was so drunk she didn't even know the reason.

To her surprise, Puck rushed to her to comfort her, he took her in his hands like a bride and carried her up to her room, and put her in her bed, she was still crying but Puck stayed there until he made sure she was sleeping. And went down to join the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm excited! It's already my third update in less than 24 hrs! But no reviews? Come on please? Review? Please? With cherries on top? And whipped cream? And strawberries? **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Glee, if I did Jesse St. James would be a standard and Finn would be eaten by aliens… **

The next morning Rachel woke up and the only thing that she could remember was Jesse fighting with Finn. But how could that happen? How did Jesse get there? Was it only a dream? She then walked downstairs and into the living room only to find everyone sleeping everywhere, on the couches, on tables, even on the floor. Puck was the first to wake up when he heard Rachel.

"Hey princess" He said

"What do you want Noah?" She was worried now

"Nothing! Everytime I try being nice everyone thinks that my next step is to ask for something or kill them. Do I really give that impression?"

"Weeell most of the time…" Rachel was giggling

"But really Puck what do you want?"

"Really I don't want anything! I just noticed last night how sweet you were and oh my god you looked like a princess while you were sleeping. I was the one who took you up to your bed. Don't you remember?" Puck had a questioning mark in his face now

"I can't remember anything from last night. The only thing I hardly remember is Finn fighting with Jesse, but I'm not sure whether it was reality or a dream"

"Yeah him…" Puck frowned

"So he was really here?" Rachel could hardly hide the excitement in her face

"Sit down Rachel, you have to know all the shenanigans that happened here last night, and I tell you you will be very surprised with yourself" Puck exclaimed

So he started telling her everything one by one, how Santana dared her for a flash, Finn slapping her, Jesse walking in kicking Finns ass (Puck was more than happy with anyone that would kick Finns ass, he still didn't like him, despite everything) Rachel kicking Finn out, and then Puck told her that Jesse was holding Rachel's cell phone and writing something in it.

Rachel was now disoriented, her mind was travelling somewhere else. She knew she loved Jesse but she was trying to forget him, but he is now back in her life? And apparently he didn't want to stay away from her. Questions arose in Rachel's mind that she couldn't answer.

At that same moment Santana walked into the kitchen cutting Rachel's thoughts.

"Way to go dwarf! You have to know that you are a step up now in my appreciation pyramid" Santana said with a smirk

"Don't expect me to do anything like that again if I'm sober" Rachel giggled

"Well I don't, but I have to admit that I like the drunk Rachel!"

"Hahaha thank you Santana, I'll have that in mind!"

"And by the way, that Jesse kid, go for it. I know he may be an asshole but Finn is a bigger one and you know it" Santana was serious

Before they knew it, they were deep in discussion about everything and no insults for the one or the other were involved

"Thank you Santana, I never thought that we could actually make a conversation without you insulting me. You are a good person deep inside, and I think you could make a great friend" Rachel said quite surprised and excited at the same time

"Say that to anyone and I'll deny it" Santana said with a serious expression

Rachel walked back into the living room to find everyone awake, and attacking her.

"Don't even think of doing anything with Jesse St. Jerk, Rachel" Mercedes was the one who talked

"He hurt you, and I know that Finn is not the best for you, but you deserve something better than Jesse and you know it" Quinn said with a not so happy tone in her voice

Santana walked into the room

"SHUT UP! All of you, she'll do whatever she wants, you are not her parents you know"

To everyone's surprise Santana was defending Rachel, IT WAS the end of the world.

Rachel walked up to her bedroom only to find the alarm of her mobile phone ringing.

"What the…" She thought

_I didn't remember setting any alarm for today_

She walked to the nighstand grabbed her phone to stop the alarm because the sound was irritating and she read on the display

_CALL JESSE ST. JAMES _and his number underneath that.

"So that's what you did with my phone last night" She thought loudly

But a thousand thoughts that she was trying to kick out of her mind all these months came rushing back.

She knew she wanted him, she knew she still loved him, but what he did to her, she couldn't forgive him for the egging, for everything. But there so many questions too, why was he back with VA? What happened to UCLA?

But she decided to ignore the alarm and generally ignore Jesse. She knew he couldn't be back for anything good. Jesse himself meant trouble.

**So what will Rachel do? Or better, what will Jesse do? Hahaha mystery, suspense…**

**AN: I don't plan on updating anytime soon because I got no reviews in the previews chapters **** Maybe next week, or if I get some reviews I'll update sooner! I promise. But please review and tell me what you think. It's my first fanfic and I want to get better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is the fourth chapter :) Please review! I need your opinions and if you liked it. Anything would be helpful! I only got 1 review for the last 3 chapters :(**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Rachel would never get heartbroken. **

They all headed to a café, close to Rachel's house to have breakfast and discuss everything that happened last night, but to everyone's surprise Rachel was not talking or saying anything, or complaining how Santana practically took advantage of her when she was drunk to have a laugh. Nothing. There were so many thoughts in her mind now; thoughts that were in the back of her mind until last night but they were the only thing she could think of.

Mercedes was now snapping her fingers in front of Rachel's face.

"Earth calling Rachel. Are you there? If you can hear me blink!"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here don't worry" Rachel giggled, "I'm just thinking silently. Too much information to process…"

"Thinking silently? Since when?" Kurt was surprised

"You complain when I'm talking, and now you are complaining when I'm not talking. What am I supposed to do? Disappear?" Rachel complained.

"Talk. But don't overdo it!" Puck said.

Rachel gave him a dangerous glance; Puck thought for a moment that Rachel was going to kill him or something. Anyway she gave no attention to her friends comments and she got back to her thoughts quickly. Was she supposed to call Jesse? Or just ignore him and make him suffer to pay back for all that happened last year?

Rachel knew that now, even though not officially yet, she was single. Finn acted like an asshole last night and Rachel was so mad at him that she could never face him again. Not even an apology would save him for what he did.

They finished their "Victory" breakfast as they called it and everyone headed back to their houses. Rachel on her way back to hers, was trying to make some decisions. Once she opened the door to her house, and passed the living room, the scene when Jesse was punching Finn to defend her came into her mind. And that's when she decided that she should call Jesse St. James. She knew that they may have nothing in common anymore, but she had to get some answers.

She rushed upstairs to her bedroom, grabbed her phone and sent a text to Jesse.

"_What do you want from me St. James? I thought we had nothing to discuss anymore. All you had to say were said with that very last egg you broke on my forehead"_

Jesse replied in less than a minute. He must have been waiting for this message or call for some time.

"_I'm willing to explain everything. Please accept my invitation for a coffee. Starbucks at 5? Please?"_

Rachel replied in seconds.

"_Fine. And you better have really good explanations."_

He now had a wide grin on his face, and raised his hopes because he knew that after explaining everything, Rachel would forgive him.

Kurt and Mercedes were walking home together and it was a good 30-minute walk from the café, so they were talking for various things

"_Am I the only who wonders what the hell is Jesse doing back in Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt asked._

"_Hell no you're not. But I guess that he is repeating his last year so that he can have another National title or something? Who knows?"_

"_And what shall we do with Rachel? I know her very well. She won't last a second if JsJ confesses his love to her. Again. Although she won't admit it, she spent almost a year thinking about him, and I know that because I was the only one who ever had a talk with her after she broke up with him"_

" _I don't know now Kurt, I'll figure something out, but right now I have a hangover, and I'm in a huge need for sleep, ON A BED!"_

They now go their ways to their homes. Wondering.

Four hours later Rachel was still wondering if it was a good idea to meet with Jesse. But she didn't have anything to lose so she was now walking to Starbucks 3 blocks from her house.

She goes in, looking around to see him and there he is, sitting in a corner, with his always perfect hair. Their eyes met. And in his eyes she could see the sparkle, that sparkle that made her fall in love with him the first time.

She walked towards him. He tried to give her a welcome hug, but Rachel practically pushed him away in her own cute way.

"_Not even think about it Jesse St. James_" She said.

"_I'm sorry, but please sit down, we have a lot of things to discuss"_ Jesse was a bit hurt by Rachel's attitude but his ego wouldn't let him show it. He put on his showface and was now facing Rachel.

"Make it fast. I have better things to do" Rachel looked frustrated.

Jesse was now wondering whether Rachel really had something to do or she was just very annoyed to be with him.

"I'll begin with a really big SORRY, Rachel"

"Yeah, ok now I forgive you" She said sarcastically

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear the sarcasm, Rachel" He slightly smiled, but he could see that Rachel was not very pleased by anything so far, her eyes were cutting through him like knives. "I'm gonna talk to you, and I want you to listen. I was anticipating this meeting for months, until I saw you at Regionals and then I knew I couldn't hold it anymore"

"Is it like a hobby Jesse? To come back to me every time a competition finishes?"

"Rachel, Stop! Just listen to me" He was frustrated but he was still kind of stunned by Rachel. She didn't change a bit.

"So I'll start from the eggs, I know that you don't really want to remember anything but anyway I have to explain."

He explained to her everything, how he loved her, but after the "Run, Joey Run" thing he knew that maybe her feelings weren't the same as his. He told her about how Shelby made him "chase" her and drive Rachel to her. He explained how UCLA was going to wait another year because Shelby wanted him in Vocal Adrenaline so that it would be their last year in it together. Everything.

"I Loved You Rachel, I loved you like I never loved anyone else, but you hurt me" A tear was now running on his cheek, he couldn't hold it back.

Rachel was more in a disbelief state than sad or anything. She loved him, and she was still in love with him. All this confessions where overwhelming.

"Rachel say something. This silence is killing me"

"I just have one question Jesse. Why did you come back now? Why now?"

"Because I wanted to explain everything that happened to you, I thought that I would never see you again, but when I saw you on stage last night I just couldn't help it anymore. I knew we had to make this conversation. I love you Rachel"

"No Jesse you don't. And you don't believe what you are saying. You hurt me, and I know you'll do it again, and again if I gave you even the tiniest chance" Rachel couldn't hold back her tears. She was lying to herself. "This must come to an end Jesse. Goodbye, and don't try to talk to me again" She stood up and stormed out of the café.

Tears still in her eyes, she turns back only to realize that Jesse is running after her.

He grabs her by her arm "Please Rachel, give me one more chance. I want to prove myself to you and to everyone, that I'm the best for you. You know it."

"Leave me alone Jesse, just get out of my life like you did before, I'm sure you know how to do it again. I can never trust you again" And she ran to her car, leaving him in the middle of the road, like a statue standing there motionless.

Rachel parked her car along the sidewalk, and got back home. Her dads were already there, she didn't want them to see her crying so she ran upstairs to her bedroom grabbed her pillow, and started crying again.

She couldn't get over him but she couldn't let him back in her life only to leave again breaking her heart and an egg on her forehead.

After a lot of crying she was almost falling asleep, when she received a message…

**Haaaa cliffhanger till next chapter! Who will be on the phone? You decide! Not really lol but I have two persons in mind and I'd like to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Hope you like it and please review! Its my "Thinking Fuel"**

"_We need to talk. Seriously" And the sender, Finn. _

She was annoyed; he was the last she wanted to talk to right now. But she texted him back.

"_I don't want to talk to you. When you become a man again we can talk"_

Within seconds her replied _"Don't blame it all on me Rachel, and stop being childish. We will have this talk whether you want it or not. If I have to force you I'll do it"_

Rachel was now more than furious. _"Fine. When and where?"_

Again in a few seconds he replied _"Tomorrow after school, at the corner coffee shop"_

She didn't bother to answer. And all the thinking was now making her head heavy, and as soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and after her daily routine, she checked her email, she skipped through junk mail and other pointless mails, and as she was scrolling she saw an email from Jesse.

"_I know I was being an idiot the other day. You are the best thing that happened to my life and I screw everything up. I want us to be friends. I will be the best friend you ever had. Please forgive me."_

She didn't have the time to reply to the email and she needed some time to think about it. She was so in love with Jesse, but after what he did to her she wouldn't admit it. Maybe if she could have a new beginning with him even as friends things could go better this time.

She got ready for school, and the day went through without any disruptions, no slushies and she was off to meet Finn at the coffee shop. She went to the coffee shop thinking that the coffee consumption this week wouldn't be very helpful for the anger she felt. She sat with Finn and he was the one to break the silence.

"_I don't understand you anymore Rachel. You get drunk, flash the pizza boy, what's wrong with you? Are you doing drugs or something?"_ Finn was more worried with Rachel than angry.

"_I was drunk Finn people do stupid stuff when drunk, it was an unlucky moment and you come up to me and slap me. You could just stop me when I was going to the pizza boy instead of coming after that and slapping me. Not very manly of you"_ Rachel was frustrated.

"_Yeah ok blame it all on me now. I slapped you because you were acting like a total slut. I don't like this shit from my girlfriend. You are not the Rachel I fell in love with anymore. I think we should take some time apart, to find ourselves" _

"_No Finn we are not taking time apart, we are breaking up. This is the only reason I came here today. We are not suitable for each other anymore"_ Rachel was relieved that she didn't have to make very much effort to break up with Finn; it was as easy as stealing candy from a baby. They both left the café with bitter looks to each other.

As soon as she resolved this last matter with Finn she knew she had to solve one last thing, and make her life perfect. Jesse. Did she want to be friends with him, which could lead to something more and eventually breaking her heart again, or ignore his emails and generally ignore him and get him slowly out of her life? The best thing she thought she should do as call Kurt and Mercedes to listen to their opinions, but she knew that both of them were straight against him. They thought he was a bad idea the first time (and they weren't wrong) they wouldn't let him into Rachel's life once again, she wouldn't be able to take a second heartbreak from the same man again. So Rachel thought that she should call someone who was more neutral about the matter. But who? She first thought of Puck, and as soon as he got into her mind, he made his way out the same way. Puck would tell her that Jesse is a bad idea and probably try to make out with her. Quinn was out of the question, Sam didn't even know Jesse, so the last resort was Santana, she supported her the other day, and although she wasn't the best friend (at all) she knew everything about relationships and she was the most suitable person for this talk.

So Rachel made up her mind and sends a text to Santana. "I know we are not the best friends, but I need your help" She wasn't very sure about this, but she knew she should do it.

She didn't reply to her text and Rachel thought that she should find someone to help her because Santana was probably avoiding her. Rachel fell asleep waiting for a message from Santana and she woke up the next day and still nothing.

She had her daily workout, checked her email again and there he was again. He sent her another email.

_Silence is killing me (Yes even in digital form). Please give me an answer. I'll wait as long as it takes. _

_JsJ_

"_Just a few more hours"_ She thought

Rachel got to school and Santana soon greeted her.

"_Hey Rachel" _Santana was in a really good mood and Rachel soon understood that because she didn't call her dwarf or midget or anything like that.

"_Hey! Ummm I don't know if you got my message last night but I need your help, and seriously you are the only one who can help me…"_ Rachel was a bit hesitant.

"_Yeah ok whatever meet me at break time in the cafeteria" _

One and a half hour later they met at the cafeteria to talk about Rachel's matter.

"_So I decided you are the only one I can talk to-"_ But soon Santana interrupted her. _"Please tell me you're not pregnant! I won't be able to handle this now…"_

"_No, no, nothing like that" _Rachel was giggling_. "My problem is Jesse and again, I decided to talk to you because you are the only who defended me the other day at_ _my house._ _"Well yeah, you actually know the story from last year, and how it goes. But on Saturday we met at a café, he wanted to apologize and he did. I just don't know what to do, I always thought he was my soul mate and it always felt right with him-"_ And Rachel was interrupted again

"_Wait, wait"_ Santana stopped her with a terrified _look "I don't want you to get in any disgusting details. Just get to the point"_

"_Oh well I'm just confused. I can't be heartbroken by him, and I know that everyone in Glee club will hate me if I get back together with Jesse"_

"_I say go for it! You love him, and if he apologized that means he loves you too. And you didn't even have sex with him"_ Rachel was blushing but she knew that Santana was right _"Don't blush its true. Just don't fall for him immediately, befriend him at the beginning make sure he is not in any weird New Directions Spying Mission or something and then go to the next level. Its simple."_ Rachel was nodding, and Santana was feeling like a couples therapist goddess.

"_I would never believe that I would have a normal discussion with you Santana!" _Rachel was happy that she had talked to Santana with no insults

"_Don't get too excited midget. And keep me posted"_

"_I will" _Rachel was happy that Santana was so good with her, and she thought that whatever possessed her these days, it better stay there because its making some good changes.

Later that day Rachel got home took a shower, posted a video of her singing "Happy" the one by Leona Lewis and then checked her email. She had a new one from Jesse.

"_Ok I think I'm getting pushy now, and maybe its too early to go somewhere with me but there's a local production of West Side Story, and as I soon as I heard about it I thought about you. So how about a fun "broadway-like" night?"_

_JsJ_

_P.S. It's better if you answer because if you don't I'll be sending you emails everyday if I have to. _

Rachel already had made her mind for replying to Jesse, and she thought it was kind of cute, the way he was writing, everything. She was also very excited about West Side Story but she didn't want to show that to Jesse. So after a lot of thinking she started composing her reply.

"_I decided that I'll give you a second chance, you may deserve it after all but, we are going to be JUST FRIENDS. I have no time for heartbreaks again. And yes I really like your idea for West Side Story, I really like the fact that you remember which is my favorite musical. When are we going?" _And she sends it.

Ten minutes later her phone rang. It was Jesse, as it seemed, he was more confident now to call her.

"_Hi Jesse"_ She said with a smile on her face, but she wouldn't let that smile reflect on the call.

"_So it's going to be you, me, Maria and Tony"_ He sounded really cute. _"I already bought as the tickets. I knew you wouldn't deny a musical"_

"_Then I'll have to find a way to repay you. I'll buy us lunch tomorrow and don't even dare not to accept." _

"_Not even think about it Rachel, its not that I don't want to have dinner with you, I do, but I would never let you pay for this. Take it as a befriending present. And don't even dare not to accept!"_ He was laughing loudly.

"_Jesse St. James you really became a gentleman since the last time"_ Rachel giggled, and she now showing clearly how delighted she was to be friends again with Jesse. When she was with him she didn't care. _"So when are we going?"_

He was as astounded as he could be _"Saturday, I'll be there to pick you up at 7"_

"_With your white horse Mr. Prince Charming?"_ After saying this she mentally slapped herself because she knew she sounded really flirty and desperate at the same time.

"_I'm afraid my horse want be available so you'll have to settle with my Range Rover"_ they were both laughing now because they really sounded stupid.

"_Range Rover it is. But anyway I have to hang up, I need to take my beauty sleep"_

"_Sweet dreams princess, we'll talk tomorrow" _

"_Goodnight Jesse"_ and she hung up with a smile of relief in her face. She felt that everything was up and running now.

**Hope you enjoyed it. It's the start of St. Berry everyone so stay tuned for more! And please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And yes I'm in the 6****th**** chapter, hope you like the story so far, I think some reviews will help me. And by the way do you like having updates so far? Or should I slow down? Because its my first story so, I'm quite excited about it! By the way, (this might be a future story spoiler) I'm thinking about a possible Santana/ Rachel friendship. What do you think? Please review and let me know! **

**Disclaimer:** I owned Glee in my past life, and somehow halfway between heaven and hell Ryan Murphy stole it from me and then I woke up :) But seriously I keep putting it on my wish list every Christmas since 2009… Santa keeps ignoring me! Probably Ryan Murphy paid him to do it!

It was Monday already, but a diva like Rachel never hated any day of the week when it came to waking up! It was the glee club's first day at school after their win at Sectionals so she hoped that everything would be better and that everyone would treat them finally as stars. She was also so optimistic and uber happy because Jesse was back in her life, although not as a boyfriend but just as a friend, but that was more than enough for her, at least for now. She believed that this Monday would be the best she ever had! Maybe it was the start of a new beginning?

She got ready and soon she was on her way to school. As soon as she entered the school through the main entrance she was greeted from half the football team with a slushie "We couldn't find anyone else from Glee so we thought you would take all the slushies for them today!" Karofsky was really getting on Rachel's nerves right now, she was in a winner bubble and Karofsky crossed the line and popped it. "That's it" Rachel thought and as soon as Karofsky turned his back Rachel was attacking him, despite her small figure, she was quite strong, and she had her daily workout to thank, so now Karofsky was pushed against the lockers and Rachel (!) was kind of threatening him_ "If you think you are strong and bullying makes you stronger, you are an idiot. Only a little girl would do such thing, and really now I'm wondering, if you are really hiding a cute little girl inside you" _Of course Rachel didn't know anything about Karofsky being gay, she did that to make him realize what he was doing and actually tease him to make her look at least a bit threatening but Karofsky didn't take it very well and without thinking he pushed Rachel as strong as he could and found herself hitting her head on the opposite lockers and passing out.

Mr. Schue saw him pushing Rachel but he couldn't act fast enough to prevent this. As soon as Mr. Schue saw Rachel unconscious he rushed to her, ignoring Karofsky and after he took Rachel in his arms, he turned to Karofsky _"You are not getting out of this easily. You crossed every line. Go to the principal's office NOW. I'm coming to explain what happened"_ Mr. Schue was shouting although he didn't realize I but he was mad. It was like Karofsky had a target to destroy the Glee club day by day.

Mr. Schue cared about his students and especially the ones in Glee club, he was so close to them, that it was like their father, he knew their problems, their worries. Everything. He carried Rachel to the school doctor, and when they got there she was still unconscious. After 15 minutes Rachel finally woke up, but as soon as she woke up, she was vomiting violently, everything in the room was turning and her head was very heavy to think anything, so the school doctor without any second thought told Mr. Schue to take her to the hospital and keep her awake on the way, to make a proper examination, and give her the right medicine. They rushed to the hospital, and they diagnosed a concussion and sent her home to rest for at least 3 days before going back to school.

In the meanwhile Karofsky was in the principal's office, telling him what happened, and he knew he didn't regret what he did, as long as he didn't kill her, he wouldn't regret it _"Karofsky, you realize that this is not the first time you come to my office for bullying, and your actions have got out of hand. You've already been warned once, this was your last chance, and so I have no other choice but suspending you from this school forever. I will have zero tolerance for bullies in this school from now on. You are the first, and there are more to follow. Go empty your locker, you are not a student of this school anymore. This is your last day"_ Figgins realized that he had to fight bullying to the core. So he made a grand beginning with Karofsky. _"This is the beginning of the end,"_ He thought.

Later, Mr. Schue was back for the Glee club. He told them about Rachel and Karofsky, and he could see from the boys expressions that they were up to no good, but he told them that Karofsky was now probably searching for another school and they all felt relieved but they knew they had to take revenge somehow. After Glee club was over they decided to go to Rachel's house to see how she was and they did. Rachel's dad, Hiram, opened the door and greeted them and sent them up to Rachel's room to cheer her up a little bit.

She was very happy to see them, but as soon as she tried to stand up she fainted, again. Puck went downstairs to tell her dads, and when they came up to see Rachel unconscious they were so worried that in a few minutes they were back at the hospital for a second opinion. So a different doctor examined her this time, and he told their parents that she had to stay at the hospital at least for the night, because the concussion was heavier than it looked like.

Rachel woke up the next morning to find herself on a hospital bed, and soon a nurse was in her room to explain everything. Her dads were outside the room, and as she woke up they rushed in the room to see how she was doing, she was a bit dizzy and nauseous, but at least she was able to communicate with people, and stand up without fainting. She left the hospital the same evening and she was now recovering to go back to school and rule it.

When she got home she realized that she didn't check her mobile for about a day and a half and it was now ringing very annoyingly. When she saw the caller ID she thought "Shit". It was Jesse, she already had a bunch of missed calls from him, and he thought that she was dead by now, or just ignoring him because she regretted everything she said the other day. Rachel didn't know if he knew about the incident, but she answered the phone very calmly.

"_Hi Jesse" _she said,but her voice didn't sound calm at all, it sounded weak instead andnow Jesse knew he had to worry. _"Oh my god Rachel are you ok? What happened? You don't sound very good, and you didn't answer any of my calls since yesterday" _Jesse was more worried about her than ever _"Ummm, I had a little incident, I hit my head and Karofsky was kicked out of school…" _Jesse made the connection immediately _"I'm going to kill him. Seriously. What happened? Did he hit you?" _Jesse was more than furious now he was punching his wall. Rachel told him everything that happened, and Jesse was making plans in his mind on how to kill Karofsky. She was making jokes afterwards that now he could easily seduce her and they were laughing. _"I'm coming to see you tomorrow, after school"_

"_You better wear an armor St. James because my dads don't know that we are friends again"_ Rachel was joking, and she was reminded that she had to tell her dads about Jesse. Jesse though was silent for a few minutes and Rachel broke that silence _"Oh chill out, I'm telling them tonight, it completely slipped my mind with everything that happened these days. Say something please" _

"_Oh sorry, I was searching in eBay for an armor, but I don't think they have one in my size"_ They both burst into laughs and then hang up because Jesse had a rehearsal.

Rachel was feeling very tired, although she was in bed all day but she had one last call to do.

"_I have good news, and bad news. Which ones do you want to hear first?"_ Rachel was now actually making fun of the whole incident.

"_Go with the bad news first, so that you can cheer me up with the good ones" _Kurt said in ignorance, he had no idea of what happened.

"_Well the bad news is that I'm out of school and in bed for three days with a bad concussion" _Rachel didn't give him all the details at once because Kurt was cute when he was freaking out.

"_Ok I'm freaking out right now, BUT, I want to hear the good news, and then start asking questions, because I have a feeling that the two are related"_ Although he stated that he was freaking out, he actually sounded really calm.

"_The good news is… That Karofsky was kicked out of school, and you can now come back, it was about time! We can't go to the nationals without you!" _Rachel's voice as she finished the sentence was so high-pitched from her excitement that she was giving a headache to herself.

"_First of all I'm going to skip the part were I'm coming back to school because I can't change school like my Mark Jacobs jackets. Was it Karofsky who caused the concussion? If I was straight I would totally kick his ass!"_ Kurt was laughing. _"Tell me everything"_

Rachel started telling everything to Kurt, who was now explaining her why Karofsky acted liked this when Rachel said what she said, but she made her promise that everything would stay between them because he knew that Karofsky would kill him. Rachel was now even more tired so she hang up the phone, and she was about to sleep when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, that sounded nothing like her dads…

**Another cliffhanger, sorry guys but it's 4 a.m. and I really need some sleep! Please review ad if you have some great ideas, and want to share them with me please do, and I'll make sure to include them and give credits!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, I had some trouble this days and some travelling so I was quite busy, and I also broke my ankle so hopefully I'll update more these days because I'm in the bed for a little while. Anyway thanks a lot guys for the reviews so far I really appreciate them! Please let me know about any mistakes and anything in general you want to say. By the way I was thinking if anyone wants to be my beta reader? Please let me know! This is not the best chapter but it's gap filler! I promise it gets better in the next chapters! **

The door opens, and Shelby comes in, it was the first time that Rachel was seeing her after they broke up with Jesse.

"_Rachel, sorry I came at this time, but I was so worried that as soon as I heard what happened I came here. Are you okay?"_ Shelby was making extreme efforts not to cry.

"_I've been better"_ Rachel says with a smile on the side of her lips _"I guess Jesse told you, right?" _

"_Yes, he did. But I got to tell you, he cares a lot about you. Ever since you two started hanging out again, he can't stop talking about you" _Shelby now was very relaxed after seeing Rachel.

Shelby and Rachel discussed everything, Shelby apologized at least 10 times for being so selfish last year to destroy her daughters relationship, but the discussions that Rachel was more interested in was the ones who had to do with Jesse, after listening to Shelby talking about him and how he's acting the last days, it made Rachel realize that maybe he still had that love spark about her. _"So what are you doing the next 3 days? I could use some mother-daughter bonding"_ and Shelby smiling with the best smile she had _"I think Vocal Adrenaline is taking a good 3-day break!" _

Shelby now was leaving, and Rachel's dads couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about for so many hours in her room. Rachel told them everything, and then she talked to them about Jesse. Rachel knew their reactions before even telling them. Rachel's dads loved Jesse, they could see the other half of their daughter in him, he was perfect for her, always a gentleman and he was really good with Rachel's dads, when the egging happened, they were more disappointed than angry, because Rachel was losing what she claimed to be, _"her soulmate"._

The next three days passed quite quickly, Rachel was having a really good time, she was never alone, when Jesse, or Shelby weren't there it was her friends. They never left her alone. She was going back to school tomorrow, only for one day though because it was Friday but she was more than excited.

She woke up in the morning, happier than ever and she called Jesse, he promised to take her to school and take her to her first class, so that if anyone tried to mess with her, he would have to deal with Jesse. She still felt a bit dizzy when she woke up in the morning but she didn't care.

Jesse was there to pick her up, her dads were standing on the door waving to Jesse, giving him some -Take a good care of her, or we have a good place in the backyard for you when we kill you- looks. They got to school, and while Jesse was walking with Rachel to her class, Finn showed up and he was looking frustrated _"I see you didn't need a lot of time to replace me, Rachel"_ Jesse was furious _"Back off Finn, we are just friends, I don't usually take advantage of girls, unlike others"_ Jesse felt the urge to punch him, but he didn't want to do anything that would make Rachel feel uncomfortable. Jesse left Rachel in her class and drove back to Carmel for his own classes.

The day passed without anything significant or shocking happening, until the Glee rehearsal. Rachel was always the first to get in the class, and the same happened today, she was the first and she was sitting on the piano waiting for the others to come, hitting random notes. The first who came in after Rachel was Santana, and she sat next to her on the piano bench.

"_Hey, how are you?"_ Santana was a bit hesitant when talking to Rachel because whenever she talked to her, Rachel had a terrified look on her face

"_I'm ok, still a bit dizzy in the morning but I'm recovering pretty well"_ This time Rachel was more relaxed when she was talking to her, Santana was a better person than it looked like, but she still had her doubts.

"_How's it going with Jesse? Are you having sex yet?"_ Santana was teasing her but Rachel blushed and she didn't know what to say but "We are just friends, at the moment" and Rachel was still blushing.

"_It won't be for too long. He loves you, I can tell! I'm expert in this area!"_ And while Santana was talking all the others came in to the class and Santana lowered he volume, _"I need some help with something, and surprisingly you are the only one I trust. We'll talk later"_ and she went to sit in her place and Rachel too.

Mr. Schue got in the class and he was happy to see that all his students were there safe and sound.

"_Ok guys it's been a week since your win at Sectionals, and you know National's are close. We have to start practicing and we need a set list to do that. So your assignment for this week is to find songs that express your feelings about our last win at Sectionals and make our competition at Nationals feel threatened by us"_ Mr. Schue sounded very excited and was uber happy that things were going they way they should _"I know I usually want you to not care about the other groups, but this time, we really have to work hard because I have a feeling that we are very close to winning. We didn't beat vocal adrenaline yet, but still our tie at the sectionals was like a win for us and a lose for them. VA is weaker this year" _

Rachel was brainstorming, and for a second she thought it would be cool to find some songs with Jesse, but then she thought that while Jesse was still in VA it wouldn't happen. She knew she could trust him, but a part of herself was saying no.

Rachel was now back home, her dad picked her from school, and she was texting all the way with Jesse, in a quite "friendly go flirtatious" way, both trying to keep a level in their conversation. Hiram, who was driving Rachel home started to get a bit curious, and asked Rachel whom she was talking to, because she was smiling at a mobile phone, and that was worrying, maybe the hit on her head was worse than they thought. Rachel assured him that it was just Jesse, but to Hiram it wasn't "just Jesse", he was the one who hurt their daughter and now he was back in her life and they didn't know his real intentions.

As soon as Hiram parked the car Rachel jumped out, because they had a Skype appointment with Jesse. So Hiram was now discussing "the problem" with Leroy. They were both supportive to their daughter, for all her decisions and everything she ever wanted to do, they would advice her, they would stand by her side. They were there when Rachel was heartbroken by Jesse though and they wanted to protect Rachel because they didn't know Jesse's real intentions.

Rachel was falling for Jesse again, she never stopped loving him, but she had to be sure to make the next step. The sure thing was that Jesse was in the right track.

Saturday was already there and the two of them were going to see West Side Story. Rachel was acting like a maniac, she was obsessed with musicals and she was more obsessed going with someone that could appreciate them as much as she did. The musical started, and both were excited, it might not have been the original cast from Broadway but still it was a noteworthy production.

After WSS they decided to go get some ice cream from the best "gelateria" in Ohio, it was one of the few who had vegan ice cream and once they got their ice creams they got back in the car and were going round Lima talking about random things, and finally they found a little cliff where you could see all the houses from up there, and there was a clear view of the starry sky. They sat on a bench, looking at the stars for about an hour, and then Jesse noticed the sudden silence, and he turned to find Rachel sleeping on his shoulder, she was so cute he didn't to wake her up, so with soft moves, he took off his jacket, covered Rachel and carried her in his arms back in the car and he stood there for several minutes just staring at her, finally he kissed her forehead, and whispered in the lower volume he could "If only you knew how much I love you" and got back in the driver's seat to take her back home. He woke her up with a heavy heart to tell her that they were at her house, he kissed her again on her cheek and Rachel turned at him and gave him a look that said many things and she left. Rachel was happier than ever, she got back in the house silently, and ran up to her bedroom to resume her sleep, but she was so excited she could barely sleep anymore.

When Jesse moved her from the bench to the car, Rachel was awake but she felt so good in his arms that she didn't want to wake up, so when Jesse whispered that in her ear she heard it. All her doubts disappeared, he loved her, but he was making baby steps with her, but Rachel needed him now. She had to make a giants step.

**Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my favorite chapter so far! I think the broken ankle is giving me more inspiration than I thought! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, there would be episodes daily! And then the rest of the day I would broadcast reruns of Glee :)**

Rachel couldn't sleep all night, so she got up at 6 although it was Sunday, and she exercised an extra hour on her elliptical, because she was now in a "Jesse Bubble" and she was thinking how romantic was last night although they weren't a couple. At least not yet. After she finished her workout, she took a shower, and then she sent a text to Jesse.

"_Last night was the best I had in months. Thank you Jesse St. James" _He was probably sleeping but it was worth the wait, she just couldn't wait longer, she wanted to rush things.

Rachel was not walking she was flying, her smile was blinding and her eyes were sparkling with happiness, and nothing happened with Jesse. Why was she so excited? She asked herself and hundreds of things were coming to her mind every second, Jesse might have been a jerk in the past but he knew how to make up in one night. For Rachel, Jesse was like the prince in every Disney cartoon, he sang, he danced he was a male Rachel, and that's why she couldn't live without him.

She rushed downstairs to the kitchen to have her breakfast singing, _"Love is in the air"_ with the most stupid, out of tune way she could and as soon as her fathers saw her they gave a glance to each other, and then back to Rachel who was now looking at them with a wide smile, almost touching her ears, smile "_What?_" she asked, _"Honey,"_ Leroy had a confused look on his face _"Do you have a drug problem? We can solve it together, you know you can tell us everything"_ Hiram was giggling at Leroy. _"Why are you saying that? Shouldn't I be happy? It's such a beautiful day! You don't see many of these in Ohio"_ While saying this, she thought to herself that this could be a sign from God maybe? And she was now laughing at herself.

As soon as she finished her breakfast she ran upstairs, to her room. She was sure that Jesse should be awake by now, and she was right. He replied to her message _"Jesse St. James knows how to treat a princess like you. And thank YOU Miss Rachel Barbra Berry, for being so gorgeous!" _ she was so flattered by his text but she didn't want to show it immediately _"Okay, who are you and what did you do to the real Jesse?"_ Jesse decided to call her, to confirm that he was not abducted by aliens.

"_I'm Jesse St. James and I can confirm that I'm not possessed by any evil creatures or spirits or anything. I saw the sun shining today, and it reminded me of you, so I thought we should go for a picnic!"_ Jesse was giggling at the sound of his own words _"Keep surprising me, I love it. Come pick me up in half an hour, I'll be ready"_

Rachel started packing up some food in a picnic basket, she wore a short yellow dress, matching ballerina shoes, and sunglasses and she was ready to go. Soon Jesse was outside and Rachel practically sprinted to the car because of her enthusiasm. Jesse was equally excited and happy and he tried to keep himself serious, even for some minutes, he greeted Rachel with a kiss on the cheek and Rachel blushed.

After fifteen minutes they arrived at Lima's biggest park, and there were plenty of people picnicking there because everyone was outside enjoying the sun.

They found the perfect spot, which was under a tree, were not many people could see them, not that they would something weird or something but because most of the times they were together they were doing goofy stuff. They were talking about random things and about their lives, how they grew up, things that they had heard before about each other but they were always interesting, then there was a silence for a moment, and Rachel decided to break that silence with poking, she grabbed a little stick from the ground and started poking Jesse, who was now happily annoyed, and so he decided to attack back with tickling, he knew every spot on Rachel's body which could make her laugh to death and he started tickling her until she fell on the ground _"Will you surrender or shall I continue tickling you?" _Rachel was no quitter _"Never Jesse St. James"_ she tried to poke him again but she didn't have the power so she threw the stick away and grabbed his hands and pushed them away causing Jesse to fall flat on Rachel. He stayed there for some seconds smelling Rachel's sweet signature hair smell, strawberry, and when he brought his face up he was in a breaths distance from Rachel's face. He gave her a look, and that was all she needed, without giving it a second thought she pushed her lips on Jesse's, almost violently and Jesse was responding to her kiss, he slid his tongue into her mouth and they were kissing passionately, they didn't want to stop but soon Rachel stopped to take a breath and then she cupped Jesse's face in her hands, looking him in the eyes

"_What does this mean?"_ Rachel wanted and needed to know. _"I want to ask you something first, and if you still want me to answer your question I will" _Jesse fell on his knees in front of Rachel, and he made the question which was the answer to all of Rachel's questions _"Miss Rachel Barbra Berry, will you make me the honor of being my girlfriend?"_ and Rachel was giggling, he took his hands in hers, brought him back on his feet and gave him a breathtaking kiss _"Does this answer your question?" _ Jesse was dazed but he thought he should take advantage of the moment _"Um I'm not sure if I understood your answer, could you make it more clear?" _and Rachel did that again _"Yeap, I think I got it, but just to be sure…" _and again _"I'm starting to understand" _and again, and they just couldn't stop kissing until a 10 year old passed next to them, threw a ball on their heads, and ran away shouting "Ewwww" and they both burst into laughs. They were now just sitting there looking at each others eyes, kissing occasionally and acting silly, they watched the sunset together that evening and Jesse drove Rachel back home before her dads start worrying.

As soon as they stopped outside her house, they couldn't leave each other, it was like they were stuck together, but she had to go, so she kissed Jesse again with a kiss that would last on his lips until they meet again, and she left.

It was now the second night that she couldn't sleep, she was so excited, in love, her feelings didn't even have a name, she couldn't describe her, She knew it was the start of something new, and she wouldn't do the same mistakes again, that's what second chances are for.

It was Monday again, one week ago Rachel was at the hospital, Jesse was just back in her life and as a friend, and in a weeks time everything changed. She was grateful for everything, she just couldn't believe it was all happening, she thought she would wake up some day and all these will be a dream. But she was living the dream.

She barely had a 2-hour sleep, but as always she was more energetic than a Duracell bunny, she jumped on her elliptical, then in the bath and she was on her way to school again, texting with Jesse sweet messages, they were making each other's day.

As soon as she arrived at school, she found Santana trying to hide her tears in front of her locker, and she walked to her. _"Are you okay? What happened?"_ Rachel was worried _"Remember when I told you we needed to talk? It's too late now, I knew I should have talked to you earlier"_ Santana couldn't help it anymore, she was sobbing and tears were running down her cheeks. Rachel hugged her, and everyone was looking at them with a weird face but Rachel never gave a damn, why would she now? _"You can tell me everything Santana, we are going for lunch after school and I won't take no for an answer" _Santana didn't answer and she was still crying.

Rachel's was deep in her thoughts all day, and when she wasn't thinking about Jesse she was thinking about Santana. What happened to her? If something could make her cry it must be something horrible. Santana had a very strong personality, and she would never let anyone play with her feelings, but these days she was getting weaker and weaker by the day. She might not have been her best friend but she would help her no matter what.

**Please Review Guys! Even if you have a comment about my writing, grammar or anything, even if its bad just make a comment and let me know, I want to get better! I decided that my next update will be when I get 5-8 reviews, and its gonna be a hot chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like this chapter, I didn't really have much inspiration for this one and was kind of confused with the timelines but I think you'll be ok with it!**

**An by the way for all of you St. Berry fans… I just read in a site that Jesse is coming back for the last 3 episodes! OMG OMG OMG I cannot describe how excited I am!**

Rachel drove her and Santana to a diner near school so that they could talk. Santana was deep in her thoughts, and she didn't smile the whole day or said anything offensive, she was hanging out all day with Brittany, because she knew that she wouldn't ask anything and she wouldn't understand anyway.

They got in the diner, and they found a table in a corner away from any other people. They sat down opposite each other, they ordered, and then, silence.

Santana turned her head up and as soon as she saw Rachel in the eyes she started crying, she was trying all day to hold her tears away from indiscreet people. Rachel comforted her and Santana took a deep breath and started talking.

"_I know that I may not have treated you very good all this years I've known you, but you are the only one who's left to help me. You are free to say no, after all I've been horrible to you"_ Santana was sobbing.

"_Santana, stop talking nonsense please. I would help even if I met you yesterday and didn't know you at all. And we've been through good and bad times together, so get to the point!"_ Rachel was really curious to know what happened.

"_Okay I'll get straight to the point. Puck knocked me up"_ And she started crying again.

Rachel's mouth was wide open, how could this happen again?

Santana was tearing up as she was talking to Rachel _"Don't be surprised by this, there's more I have to tell you, Puck's an idiot I don't want anything to do with him anymore"_ Santana was sobbing but she resumed talking _"The next one is the most serious, my dad is an idiot, he's an alcoholic, saying that he is rehabbing now but bullshit, anyway, I went home the other day, I had to tell my parents what happened and when he heard that I was pregnant he started swearing at me, called me a slut and other things that even I am not able to say then my mom couldn't control him and he beat me up, and kicked me out of the house"_ Rachel's eyes were the ones that couldn't hold the tears now _"I was in a very bad situation and I noticed I was bleeding from… umm you know where and I was shocked. I went to the hospital, and they told me that I had a miscarriage"_ Rachel now changed her position, and went to sat next to Santana, she comforted her, dried her tears and told her that everything would be ok _"Santana, you can stay at my house for as long as you need and want, my dads are always happy to have friends stay at our place"_ Santana gave her a "thank you" nod, and smiled weakly.

Santana felt like she's been friends with Rachel for a thousand years, she supported her, although Santana was a total bitch to her all this time. If Rachel were in her place, she would be mocking her every single day.

They were still at the diner, talking about random things and Rachel was doing this because she wanted Santana to get back to normal. Every minute that passed Santana was cheering up, and so she remembered Jesse.

"_Hey I forgot about you, what's up with Jesse? How's it going?"_ At the sound of Jesse's name, Rachel's smile widened and she told Santana that they were now dating and everything that happened at the park.

Meanwhile Jesse had rehearsals with Vocal Adrenaline, he was not very concentrated and Shelby noticed. _"10 minutes break everyone, get a Red Bull or something and I want you all back, and in full power. Jesse come here I want to talk to you"_ Jesse had already changed 3 outfits, and he was still sweating _"What's up with you Jesse? I'm watching you all day and you seem very distracted. Anything you want to tell me?"_ Jesse smirked. Obviously Shelby didn't know that he was dating Rachel _"Umm there's something you have to know, me and Rachel –"_ Shelby cut him _"Let me guess, you are back together, but of course it would happen, you couldn't resist each other, and if you ask me, you are made for each other!" _Shelby was smiling assuring Jesse that she approved_ "yeah we are dating, and you know how things were last year, and I want to make everything up, make her forget that there was ever a past, and the Jesse who hurt her. I want to do something special with her every time we go out. That's why I'm distracted all day. Any ideas? What could make Rachel go crazy?" _Shelby thought that if Rachel was her daughter she must like the same things as her, at least have the same taste on some things. After a lot of thinking she had the perfect idea. _"Tomorrow. You and Me. Somewhere. Surprise" _Rachel was smiling at the phone display and she rushed to text him back _"Tomorrow. Tuesday. My dads will kill me"_ Jesse thought again _"OK then, let's leave the surprise for the weekend, let's have lunch tomorrow after school, I'll come pick you up"_ He never wanted to miss a chance to see Rachel, their schedule were busy, both with their glee clubs so in every chance they would meet.

The next day Jesse came to school to get Rachel, when he saw Mr. Schuester coming out before her. Mr. Schue saw him so he went to talk to him. They talked for some time for random things and then Mr. Schue got to the point _"Listen Jesse, I know you are dating Rachel again, and last time you two broke up with both know what happened, all these kids are like my children, and I care about them. If you do anything to them again, I will be the one who'll rip your tires!" _Jesse was quite surprised after hearing a teacher talking like this, but Mr. Schue was kidding _"Mr. Schuester I can assure you that I really live Rachel like I did last year, but last year things were complicated, if I do anything to Rachel I will rip my tires on my own, you have my word"_ Mr. Schuester was delighted to hear that he wouldn't have any heartbreaks involved at least for the time being. Mr. Schuester left and Rachel came after a few minutes.

"_Have I ever told you how cute you are after a workout? I like you when you are sweaty"_ Jesse was teasing Rachel but he actually meant everything _"Have I told you how cute you are when you are lying to me just to make me feel beautiful in sweatpants?"_ and then Jesse kissed her so passionately and unexpectedly that he took her breath away, Rachel bit his lips and she felt for a minute like she owned him, he pushed her gently on the car and kissed her all the way from the lips, jawline and then down on her neck until Rachel stopped him _"Baby, you got to stop, we are in the school, and everyone from the glee club is coming out in a few seconds, and I see we already have an audience"_ Finn was passing by, he gave them a sharp look _"Get a room you two, you are starting to get annoying" _they both ignored him and got in the car.

"_So where are we going to eat?"_ Jesse hadn't told her where they where going, Rachel liked to be surprised _"I brought us some food because where we are going we can't eat" _Jesse smirked and he turned to see the questioning look on Rachel's face, Rachel though didn't ask _"I want you to meet someone" _Jesse said.

20 minutes later, Jesse pulled over outside the music store, and he smiled at Rachel with a smile that said it all. They got in, Jesse rushed to the piano, and he stood there, facing Rachel. _"So who I'm I meeting today? Is it a friend of yours?"_ Jesse extended his hand to Rachel telling her _"I want you to meet Jesse St. James once again. The one who if he ever hurts you, I'll chase him down"_ Rachel was giggling and she leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips, she always felt butterflies in her stomach when kissing Jesse, but when he became really romantic the butterflies feeling was so strong that it was almost unbearable.

Jesse sat at the piano, playing some notes just to refresh his memory and turned to Rachel, _"So, what are we singing today Ms. Rachel Berry? It's been awhile since we sang together"_ Rachel was skimming a book called "The Best Love Songs" she stopped at a song from Elton John, which reminded her both her childhood years and Jesse of course, -every love song reminded her of Jesse- _"Can you feel the love tonight"_ and Jesse's fingers started passing from key to key with a really delicate way that only Jesse knew. When they finished singing, Jesse kissed Rachel on the forehead, and hugged her, and they stayed there for a while that felt like an eternity.

**Once again… Please Review, this time I won't be updating so soon if I don't get reviews… Thanks for all of you who reviewed in the previews chapters but please review more! I run on reviews! No Reviews - Slow chapter updates**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I had some holidays, some problems with my internet and here I am! Glee is close to the finale and I'm so sad :( no Glee for 3 months? It will be 3 hard months! And btw I took longer to update because I had just 2 reviews. I don't know if you like my fanfic or not when you don't review. Please do for any good or bad comments. **

New Directions were in a nationals fever. They were practicing day and night to be ready and have the perfect set list and presentation for Nationals because beating Vocal Adrenaline wasn't an easy thing to do. There was a month left but the time was running out easily. It was Monday and all the Glee club kids were in the choir room having some fun with random songs, because Mr. Schue was late. 15 Minutes passed and instead of Mr. Schuster coming in the class, Figgins the principal came rushing in with a weird look on his face and the glee clubbers had a feeling that this was not going to be good.

"_Sit down class. I have to tell you something"_ Figgins had a serious look on his face now, and the whole class were in their seats waiting anxiously to hear what happened. _"Last night Mr. Schuester had a car accident"_ Everyone now was in their worried looks even Brittany who didn't care for anything, anyway. _"He had multiple fractures in several parts of his body and he won't be able to move from bed for some time. Now I know you worry about what will happen with the nationals but I can assure you that I'm in the process of finding a substitute with equal skills to Mr. Schuester to take after the club until Mr. Schuester is ready to come back. Unfortunately there will be no practice today so you can go home." _And he left the choir room without saying anything else or answering any questions.

They were looking at each other in silence thinking that that was the end of the game. There was no way to win at nationals without Mr. Schuester. Rachel though had a thought that might be even better than having a substitute teacher. They all left for their homes and as soon as Rachel stepped in her house she ran up the stairs to talk to Jesse.

"_Hey baby, how are you? I Thought you had Glee rehearsal today what happened?"_ Rachel told him about Mr. Schuester and then she told him about her idea and she was happy to hear that he approved of it_. "Your idea is mind blowing for me at least, but you'll have to talk to Shelby which I think she won't be difficult to convince and to your principal. I'm coming in 15' to pick you up so we can go to Shelby"_

30 minutes they arrived at Shelby's house ready to change the future of New Directions. Rachel walked into the house, greeting Shelby who was holding Beth in her arms trying to keep her satisfied in order to stop crying, and as soon as she got into the house she asked Shelby to hand her the baby so that she could make her stop crying the Rachel Berry way. Rachel started singing a Disney song and Beth stopped crying and she was now staring at Rachel, and then she started giggling and playing with Rachel's nose (!).

"_So, now that Beth is busy with my nose, and we have some silence I have a proposal to make you. Mr. Schue was in a car accident-"_

Shelby stopped her _"Oh my God is he ok?"_

"_Let me continue and if you have any questions I'll answer them" "So he was in an accident, he has some fractures and he will be in bed for some time, and we don't know how much time. We only have a month to prepare for Nationals, and Figgins wants to bring a substitute, but that will take some time too, and we need a teacher now. So the idea that I had was that we can make a new Glee club and the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline could be one show choir. A Mash-Up of choirs, anyway we had a tie in the regionals why not go together to the Nationals?"_ Rachel was a bit discouraged by Shelby's look and she was waiting patiently for her answer.

Shelby thought silently for a minute and then she _spoke "Wow Rachel, I have to admit that your idea is exciting and it will help both choirs, but have you guys thought of how your fellow glee clubbers will react? You are a couple, and you don't care about competition but what about them?"_ Rachel and Jesse both knew that Shelby was right but Jesse had an idea.

"_Okay, I know what we are going to do. I will talk to the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel to New Directions and Shelby will talk to Figgins. Then if everything goes well we will be ready to start. But everything has to be done tomorrow before its too late."_ Shelby and Rachel nodded and both had a smile on their face but only Rachel leaned to kiss him passionately and Jesse returned the kiss . Shelby started coughing to stop them and she said _"I know you two are in love, but Rachel you are holding a baby, and you Jesse, can you be less passionate with my daughter in front of me? PLEASE?" _They all burst out in laughs even Beth, and they hoped that tomorrow would be a good day for all three of them.

The next day early in the morning everyone was where they should be, Shelby was at Figgins, Rachel with New Directions, and Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline.

Figgins was the first to accept and Shelby didn't even have to try. He was more than happy to do this, because he didn't have to pay for a substitute teacher, and no extra costs to take Glee club to nationals, everything would be paid by Vocal Adrenaline's budget. It was high enough to cover ten Glee clubs going to nationals not only one.

In the choir room Rachel had called an emergency meeting and everyone was happy to be there because they were missing their classes. She told them the idea and at the beginning they were all-negative but after telling them how it will help them teaming up with such a great team, and how they were teaming up with their competition made them changed their mind and they agreed to this.

Jesse was the leader in Vocal Adrenaline so he didn't even had to try convincing them, they would do anything Jesse and Shelby told them so everything was now set up and the plan had to begin. The same afternoon New Directions were at Vocal Adrenaline's auditorium to start rehearsals.

"_Good evening guys, today we are going to start with our set list for Nationals, and there will be rehearsals every day. Those who don't know me, I'm Shelby , I will be your new coach and I'm a perfectionist, you will spend hours in this auditorium rehearsing for this competition, I don't want any complains and I want you to be in good shape so you can keep up with my training. That's all from me" _

For a very strange reason the two choirs were doing exceptionally well together , and they "bonded" quite easily so that they could pass this month without any distractions. The set list was fast done and the next day they would start rehearsing with the choreography and everything.

Shelby had one last idea _"Hey guys, I think we have to find a new name for this choir it's your homework for tonight". _And Shelby left with a smirk on her face and with a total peace on her mind that everything was working out so well.

Meanwhile Jesse was sealing Rachel's mouth with kisses, they were more than excited to be together in a choir and more exciting for them was that they took the lead vocals and they would sing together officially.

"_I can't believe we are singing together, I always knew this would happen some day Jesse St. James, you won't get rid of me easily"_ and she finished her sentence with a grin touching her ears. _"You know Rachel I think you are a better choir than we are, you may be a smaller group but you have really good vocals while we only have presentation, the combination of our glee clubs will be fantastic. It will be impossible not to win at this competition and I'll have you every day for a month, it can't get any better" _He stopped for a second and looked at her _"Now let's take you home, its late and you'll need a really good sleep in order to get through Shelby's schedule, she might be your mom but she won't pity you or me or anyone else"_ And they left the auditorium with a sigh of relief.

**Hope you liked this chapter, it was a very spontaneous idea but I think it was good. Please review, and I promise I'll upload the next chapter soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had so much university work to do, and then holidays that I forgot all about fanfic. Aaaand I got very few reviews so, it didn't really give me a motive to write. Anyway here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy it, and I think and hope that chapter 12 will be up soon.**

The next day the kids of the glee club went to visit Mr. Schue at the hospital to tell him about what they did with nationals, but he of course knew already about the "merge" between the two choirs from Emma, and at the beginning he wasn't very happy to hear that his glee clubbers went against their beliefs and everything but after a conversation with Emma he saw everything from a different point of view, they had better chance at winning and actually no chance at not winning and this would give better future to everyone in glee club.

They sat there for a couple of hours, and told him all the details, the hard workout with Shelby, the setlist, everything. After Schue saw his students so happy he couldn't be happier, if they were happy he was too. _"You know guys," _mr Schue said _"If this actually works out, we can unite the two glee clubs"_ and Mercedes was the first to react_ "Hell to the no Mr. Schue, we did this only because we didn't want Figgins to bring us a crappy substitute, and it's our first time at nationals, we don't want anything to go wrong. But we want to be one glee club Mr. Schue, we can stand on ourselves. We don't need any vocal adrenaline to help us"_ Mr. Schue was now a bit of scared at Mercedes reply but he understood, and after all Mercedes was right. _"Yeah Mercedes is right"_ Finn jumped from his seat and behind his teeth he completed _"And i can't watch any more Rachel kissing that stupid Jesse for everything, its starting to get disgusting" _Rachel heard that and gave him a death look.

The days were passing, and nationals were really close, Mr. Schue was getting better and he would be soon out of bed to see his glee club finally compete at nationals. Shelby didn't make any exceptions at the rehearsals, he wanted everyone to be perfect, so that their show could be perfect too, Jesse was overprotective with Rachel, he took care of her, but he could see that lately Rachel couldn't keep up with all the others, she was always tired, and she got thinner, she was not eating much, Jesse knew that it was about time to talk to her. As soon as Shelby gave them a break he rushed to her. _"Rachel, are you okay?"_ Jesse couldn't hide the anxiety from his face _"Yeah baby, why are you asking?" _Rachel couldn't hide the lying face either. "_You know you can't hide anything from me, you are always tired, which if I consider your workout, this is nothing for you, you got skinny, what's wrong? I want to know, I demand to know!" _ Jesse was now more anxious, he didn't realize something was going wrong until he talked to Rachel and from the look on her face he knew something wasn't okay. _"It's nothing to worry about Jesse, I promise, its just the anxiety for nationals, you know that i'm the only one who cares from our group" _Rachel was not telling the truth, but Jesse thought that he shouldn't push her to tell him, anyway sooner or later he would know.

The same evening Jesse thought that he should call Santana, she lived in her house she must've known what's happening. And Santana told him everything, how Rachel's dad's are about to get a divorce and they are fighting all the time, and Rachel was so upset for the last month, she barely eats and she's always in her room with the door locked and listening to music so that she doesn't have to hear her parents fight. Santana was about to leave from the house but she couldn't leave her alone. Jesse was shocked, Rachel's parents were the ones who were always caring and loved each other, they were the kind of family that everyone would be jealous of. Now Jesse should take this in his hands, he loved and he would never let anything happen to her again.

The following days Jesse took care of Rachel making sure to keep her out of the house so she wouldn't have to interfere with her dads, and hear their fights. Rachel didn't get any better so Jesse thought it was about time to bring in the big force. Shelby.

Without giving it a second thought Jesse picked up his phone and called Shelby _"We need to talk its an emergency"_ Shelby was worried by the tone of Jesse he was never bothered by anything, he was always the cool guy with no worries _"Yeah sure, in half an hour at Starbucks?" _Jesse took a deep breath "_That's perfect! Thank you"_

Half hour later they were together at Starbucks, Shelby knew only by looking at Jesse's face that she should now be worried.

Shelby was the one to break the silence _"What is it honey? Is everything okay? What happened?" _Jesse gave a look to Shelby that on its own said a thousand things _"There's a problem with Rachel, Shelby. And this time its not me, I don't know if you noticed, but lately Rachel is losing weight, she's always tired" _Shelby had a flashback in her mind picturing Rachel in lost months' rehearsals, she was not the energetic Rachel she was not Rachel at all. Jesse resumed talking _"There's a problem with her dads. They are probably getting a divorce, they are fighting all the time and they don't even care about Rachel anymore" _Shelby's look changed in an instant, she never expected Leroy and Hiram to go through such thing, but the only thing she cared about now, was Rachel. _"Jesse how do you know all this? Did Rachel tell you?" _Despite the situation, Jesse made a sarcastic laugh_ "No way, you know Rachel, she is proud of her family, she would never admit this, and just wait for it to disappear. I didn't want to push her the other day, so I asked Santana -she's living with Rachel now- and she told me everything. I believe that if you and me push her just a little bit more, she will tell us what's going on and then we can fix this issue. I want her to be happy" _Shelby gave Jesse a reassuring smirk _"Don't worry, I think I've got this under control"._

Nationals were now a week and something away. Everyone got in tempo for the competition and although Rachel was weak and sad all the time she never let anything get in the middle of a performance. Shelby decided that it was about time to talk to Rachel _"Everybody, you have a break, get out of your dirty sweaty clothes, grab some Red Bull and i want you back in exactly 30 minutes. Don't be late, Rachel I want to talk to you" _Rachel thought she was doing something wrong, and she gave a frustrating look at Shelby _ "Please tell me I was perfect, I have to be perfect, did I do something wrong?" _Shelby laughed, even at her worst Rachel was such an optimist._ "You were perfect don't worry, you are always perfect, you are my daughter anyway, I just want to talk to you."_ There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Shelby resumed _"I've been watching you all these days, and I know that you're not at your best. I have to know what's wrong"_ Rachel was now wondering, did Shelby knew? Or she was in a total ignorance? She decided to play it safe. _"I'm fine, its just the tension of the workouts and the rehearsals, and its the first time at nationals for me, i'm very anxious" _Shelby's look got serious _"Rachel, i'll talk to you as a mother and not as a teacher or anything else, I may haven't been there when you grew up but if there's something wrong with you I can tell, you have the same character as me, hell you are a copy of me, now tell me what's wrong?" _Rachel's eyes were filled with tears as Shelby was speaking, maybe from the tension of everything that was happening, maybe from Shelby's words, nobody knows and Rachel dropped herself in Shelby's hug, and the tears were now stronger, _"I can't stand it anymore mom" _ That word shook Shelby to the core, it was such a weird thing to hear, but she was more than delighted _"My parents..., my parents are fighting all the time, I can't stand it, i'm not used to these kinds of situations, I just want to leave from that house, I want everything as it used to be. I can't stand it anymore... I need someone who cares for me" _Rachel's cry was unstoppable, she didn't cry often but these sobs made her relax, just by sharing with someone she knew she cared _"Baby, i know how difficult it is, look at me" _Shelby cupped Rachel by her cheeks and looked at her straight in the eyes _"When I left you, i promised myself that at the first time that would be given to me to help you and protect you I would do it, I want you to come and stay at my house, and I'll make sure everything will be ok" _Rachel just nodded, and a small smile started showing on her face _"Thank you mom" _That word again, Shelby didn't realize the significance of it unitl it was coming out of Rachel's mouth _"Mom, is it okay to call you like this?" _Shelby's grin touched her ears and she hugged Rachel again as tight as she could _"It's more than okay baby"._

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, at least it was fun for me writing it. There's more to come so reviews would be over appreciated. Oh and by the way, Jesse is coming back one more time :) How awesome will it be to see Shelby-Jesse-Rachel all at the same time? Love the idea :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys hope you like this chapter :) Its a good one. It's just in time for the new Glee episode. DON'T FREAK OUT! THERE'S JUST ONE DAY LEFT!_**

_"So did you talk to her? What happened?" _Jesse was more than curious and worried

_"I'm Shelby Corcoran, did you ever believe even for a second that I wouldn't get Rachel to talk to me and solve this issue?" _Jesse's face lighted up, he knew he could count on Shelby

_"She's coming to stay with me, she will talk to her parents tonight and if everything is okay, I'll have another daughter for awhile!" _

Shelby got another warm hug from Jesse and then everyone got back to rehearsals. There was only a week left now so everyone was in a rush.

That same night, back in Rachel's house when she got home she found her dads sitting in the kitchen not talking to each other and everything felt cold. Leroy decided that it was about time to talk to Rachel, and Rachel thought that it was the perfect chance to talk to them about moving to Shelby. Leroy started the conversation first.

_"Sweety, I know that this last month was hard to you, but me and your dad have come to a decision, we are breaking up" _

Although Rachel knew this would happen, but when she heard it from her dad's mouth it was more shocking than she would ever imagine but she kept herself calm

_"I'm leaving the house honey" _Leroy continued, _"It's better to stay apart instead of fighting all the time, i'll still come to see you whenever I have the chance" _

Rachel's expression now was a mixture of hate, anger and sadness so she decided that she should break the news _"It's okay, you take decisions about your life, and I thought today that it was about time to take one" _

Leroy and Hiram now had their eyes on Rachel because they knew she would drop a bomb

_"I'm going to stay with Shelby, and I won't take no for an answer. I'm going to nationals next week and I need to be calm to perform, I don't know what's going to happen during the summer but what I know is that until Nationals finish I need to have a peace of mind, and staying here with you i won't be able to do that. Please don't start blaming each other." _

They were both shocked and Hiram started sobbing _"But honey..." _

Rachel stopped him _"No dad I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. I'm going to stay with Shelby and this is final, after all she's my mother too." _And with that last words Rachel left the kitchen and got upstairs to her room to start packing. In 2 hours she was ready to go, she called Jesse to pick her up, and they went to Shelby's place.

Shelby had a quite comfortable place, so Rachel would be in a different room from Beth, and Shelby assured Rachel that the next day they would go shopping together to personalize Rachel's room. It was the first time that Rachel felt such a Mother-Daughter connection with Shelby.

The same night Shelby, Rachel and Jesse stayed up late talking, and for everyones surprise, Rachel wasn't sad at all, it looked like all she needed in her life now was a mom and a boyfriend, both combined, in a room with hot chocolate and lots of random discussions and everything would be alright. Rachel was lying on Jesse's lap, and Jesse was playing with her hair, Shelby was sitting opposite of them and she was staring at them and she was thinking to herself how perfect example of a couple they are. It was about 3 A.M and Rachel was already fast asleep on Jesse, so Jesse, grabbed Rachel in his arms with soft moves so that he wouldn't awake her, and took her to her bed, he gave her a kiss goodnight on the forehead, and left.

It was now Saturday and only 6 days until Nationals, the crazy amount of hours practicing was finally paying off, there were no mistakes, either vocal or presentational, and everyone was in a good form, their setlist could blow off even the biggest band or choir, and everyone was so convinced and ready to win. Seeing all this, Shelby decided that it was about time to give her choir a break, so she let everyone take the day off, and get some pre-competition rest.

Shelby and Rachel took off to go shopping, but first they passed from Shelby's house to pick up Beth who was with her babysitter and for the first time in her life Rachel realized how great it was to have a mom in her life and a sister at the same time and she actually enjoyed it. The fact that her dads were breaking up could mean a lot of things, but the future would show. Jesse met them on lunch time so that they could get lunch together and then Rachel, Shelby and Beth headed back home, to redecorate Rachel's room.

Once they arrived home, they both changed into their jumpsuits, and had their hair into ponytails. They turned the music on, which of course wasn't the music of a normal teenager, they had a mixlist of classic broadway songs. They painted Rachel's room into an elegant pink and light yellow, and chose accessories at the same color variations. She now had the perfect room for a girl her age.

The night had come, and it was the first time that Rachel and Shelby were finally alone as mother and daughter, Beth was sleeping, and Jesse took advantage of the break to visit his parents.

_"So Rachel, are you feeling better now? I don't want to see you sad" _Rachel gave Shelby a wide grin

_"Well, i'm far more relaxed and although I love my dads, I missed out on having a mom, and leaving with you, is actually awesome!" _Shelby was more than happy to hear this but she continued the conversation _"Rachel you know I'll always be here for you, anytime you want me, and after the competition you'll have to sort out everything with your dads, they are worried for you. Have you decided with whom your going to stay?" _

Rachel didn't even dare to ask herself this thing, she couldn't imagine that she had to choose one of her two dads. It was painful. "_Well, I haven't really thought about it yet..." _

Shelby stopped her _"Rachel I want you to know that whatever happens you'll always have a place in this house. You can stay here for as long as you want, and if you want you can do it for the rest of your life, because you are my daughter no matter what" _

Rachel hugged Shelby tightly without saying a thing, and just a second later a tear of joy was running on her cheek.

The final countdown had started, it was now 4 days to the competition, and they had their last rehearsal in Ohio because the next day they were leaving for New York. Rachel's excitement was over the top, she was going to New York, the most suitable place for her and her ambitions and dreams. She was so exquisite with her performance on the last rehearsal, it was like seeing a professional actress on Broadway, she was energetic and nothing would bring her down, the perfect example to anyone. Jesse only by seeing Rachel in this state, could only be happy himself, he loved her and he wouldn't let her go this time, he knew that because he cared for her more than he cared for himself. At all times he had a smile that cannot be described, just by watching Rachel.

As their rehearsal was coming to an end -although earlier than other nights- Mr. Schue opens the door and gets in the theater, silently so that he wouldn't destruct them from their performance. He sat next to Shelby and as he was watching them, especially his kids he was so thrilled but at the same time very emotional, he barely cried in his life, but now was one of them.

_"I hope you are taking good care of my kids Shelby! Although as i can see you are doing an amazing job! I'm so happy for them, you are taking that first place for sure, no doubt, just the first place, you are exquisite" _Mr. Schue couldn't believe his eyes. They made a 180 degrees turn to awesomeness.

_"I'm doing what I know best. Coaching. And yes I made a perfect job thank you, but how are you is everything ok? Have you recovered fully?" _

_"I'm doing good, i'm having some physiotherapy right now, but I can walk, and use my hands so i'm fine. So are all my kids fine? I missed them. I hope that nothing went wrong while I was gone" _

Schue wanted to know everything, he lost track of their lives, he knew everything about them but after such a long break he didn't know anything.

_"Well..."_ Shelby hesitated for a moment but she resumed _"There was one little problem, with Rachel" _

Schue looked at Shelby with a questioning look _"Rachel? No way, she's always perfect. What's wrong?"_

_"Rachel is perfect Will, her parents though aren't. They are getting a divorce and Rachel is now living with me. She fine now, but I don't know what are her plans for the future"_

Just as Will was about to ask more questions all his kids appeared in front of him to greet him. Hugs, kisses, they missed him and they all sat their for about an hour talking to him.

_"So guys, i'm thinking of coming with you tomorrow. I got the okay from my doctor so if you are okay too..." _They didn't let him finish, they were excited, and shouting.

_"Okay then, New York tomorrow it is then" _

And they all left the auditorium together and got back home to their houses to get ready for NY.

**Please Review! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel couldn't sleep all night, she was standing in front of her suitcase trying to decide what outfits would be more suitable for New York, so after 4 hours of fighting with her clothes, she decided that she would take her favorite outfits and then mix and match, it was now 6 A.M. and she would sleep for about an hour. At 10 A.M. they were flying for NY so they had to leave the house at 7.30 to be at the school at 8. So she decided not to sleep at all because anyway she would sleep in the plane. Beth woke up at 6.30 and Rachel took care of her so that Shelby could get some more sleep, she realized she was a great sister and daughter, but she never knew. She played with Beth, changed her diaper, fed her and chose the cutest outfit she could find for their trip. Shelby woke up half an hour later, made breakfast for all of them and sat at the dining table like a family.

_"Rach, are you ok? You look tired"_ Shelby couldn't help but wonder

_"I'm ok don't worry, I just didn't sleep last night because I was fixing my suitcase and when I finally finished - at 6 A.M. by the way- i realized there was no point for sleeping, so I stayed awake, listened to some music, and then Beth woke up, so I fed her, changed her, dressed her up and we had some quality time together. I thought that it would be helpful for you" _

_"Wow Rachel, you do realize you make a very good sister right?, actually it might be the first time I have time in the morning for breakfast and some talk. Thank you, honey"_ Shelby stood up still holding her coffee, gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead and walked to her room _"Come on honey we need to start preparing, is everything ready?"_

_"I think so, yes. At least I am ready" _

So Rachel got in her room, rolled her luggage out and waited for Shelby at the door. Two minutes later Shelby was coming out of her room with a baby in her hands and her luggage, and she seemed ready for everything.

Thirty minutes later they were at the school, to take the bus for the airport. Everyone from New Directions was excited, they were freaking out like tourists, but on the other hand all the Vocal Adrenaline kids were just on a typical school trip, they got used to this, and consequently bored of it. They finally arrived at the airport, and at that point Schuester and Shelby realized that if they could manage to get all those kids on the flight without forgetting even one in the airport, it would be a miracle.

_"Gather round here everyone, we want to talk to you"_ Shelby and Schuester gave each other worried looks _"This is an airport, a big one, don't get lost, don't board on another flight, don't do anything stupid, we need you all for Nationals, at exactly 9 o' clock I want you to be at gate A23, be there please" _So they counted them and they spread in the airport, Rachel was with Jesse and Beth, they didn't bother "touring" the airport, it was not very interesting to them so they sat at the gate waiting for everyone else.

While at the gate, Rachel and Jesse were playing with Beth, actually Jesse was playing with her, Rachel was staring at him, thinking to herself that he would be a perfect dad. Beth, due to her musical genes was very musical verbally, they say that kids absorb information like sponges, but Beth, she could absorb music like a sponge, every time they sang to her she sang back so it was a really fun way for Rachel and Jesse to pass their time.

_"I think I may start to get jealous over here Mr. Jesse St. James, you singing to another woman, I don't know I can handle it"_ Rachel gave him a sexy smirk, and for a moment Jesse lost his words.

_"Heyyyyy don't "Jesse St. James" me, you should get used to this, because when we make our first daughter I'll sing to her all the time" _And he finished his sentence with a kiss, and Beth laughing just by watching them _"I love you Rach, I LOVE YOU"_

_"Oh my god Jesse, stop shouting, I know you do, I love you too, but the rest of the airport doesn't need to know!"_

One hour later, they boarded the flight, and they were now taking off for NY. Jesse was of course sitting with Rachel, behind Shelby and Schuester and Beth.

Rachel slept on Jesse so when they took off and they could unfasten their seat belts he was the only of both groups to stay on his seat just because he didn't want to wake Rachel up. Soon, Shelby and Schuester passed by, and they stood there for a bit watching them.

_"You too are a great couple, please don't ever break up"_ Shelby could see that these would end up marrying each other _"Jesse we want to take a walk in the plane to see what everyone is doing, can you hold Beth? She fell asleep on me and i don't see you moving soon" _She blinked, and she handed Beth to Jesse _"Yeah sure, don't worry, i'm only charging $20 per hour" _And whispering he said "_Rachel already owes me 20, if i'm right, when we land i'll be $100 richer" _

_"Haha, keep dreaming Jesse, anyway I want both my daughters alive when i return"_

Everyone was getting tired so almost all of them were sleeping, and finally 2 hours later they landed in New York. Their arrived at their hotel, and Schuester and Shelby assigned them to their rooms. everyone went to their rooms to rest because they had a huge rehearsal day in front of them. Rachel was on the 23 floor, and Jesse was 6 floors above her, on the 29th, Schuester made everything possible to split the two so they wouldn't have any "accidents".

The next day was full of rehearsals, a dinner at a fancy restaurant courtesy of Vocal Adrenaline, and lots of fun afterwards in the hotel lobby. After a long bonding time in the lobby everyone headed up to their rooms but the last to leave the lobby were Rachel and Jesse

_"Hey baby, are you having fun?" _Jesse's eyes were bright and he had the was doing his cute smirk

_"Yeah, I still can't believe i'm in NY, its great, its my city Jesse, I know it!" _She kissed Jesse like it was the last time she would and left him breathless

_"Wow, yeah I think your kiss says it all, but just to be sure..." _They couldn't stop kissing, until Shelby walked in the lobby, coughing so that they would notice her.

_"Okay I understand you two are in love, but please contain your love, at least until we leave from NY. And Jesse, come on, she's my daughter!" _Shelby was kind of desperate, this trip was all about St. Berry, they were adorable together but they had to behave in front of everyone else.

Jesse smirked, but he knew Shelby was right. _"Okay, you're right, we are sorry, we promise we won't do anything else until we leave, but can I please kiss her goodnight?" _Shelby smiled _"Yes, but just a peck, nothing more!I'm watching!" _

_"Goodnight babe, see you tomorrow" _Rachel blushed and when Jesse left Shelby turned to her

_"Rach, I love you, you know it, but please don't make me get angry on you and Jesse, you are my daughter and Jesse is like my son, please behave for as long as we are here, or I'll have parents complaining to me after this trip. Goodnight baby, sleep tight, tomorrow is gonna be a long day" _Shelby kissed Rachel on the forehead and they both left to go to their rooms.

As soon as Rachel got to the 23rd floor and was outside her room Finn was coming out of Kurt's room who was next door.

_"Hey Rach, how are you? Are you ready for tomorrow?" _Finn looked uncomfortable and he was blushing

_"I'm always ready, Finn, you know it. Are you ready?" _Rachel was trying to get out of this conversation because it was weird, they hadn't talked with Finn since she started dating Jesse again

_"Yeah, you know me, i'm a bit anxious but I'll be ok. Anyway I was in Kurt's room because I was waiting for you. I just can't stand this distance between us. I want us to be friends at least. Please Rach" _

Finn had that puppy eye look, and Rachel couldn't ignore him, she wanted him back in her life, even as a friend

_"I don't disagree Finn, but it wasn't my choice not to talk to you" _Finn was shocked _"It wasn't you choice? Really Rachel, really? I loved you, I loved you like nobody else, and as soon as Jesse came back to your life you urged to replace me" _

_"Finn you slapped me because I was drunk and did stupid stuff" _She couldn't believe her ears, after all that happened Finn was trying to become the victim.

_"Okay I admit it was a stupid thing to do, I was an idiot, but you have to forgive me. I love you Rachel" _Without losing a second Finn cups Rachel's face and immediately gives her a deep and passionate kiss which Rachel for a moment returned but 5 seconds later he pushed him off of her _"I can't do this to Jesse. No. Goodnight Finn, as it looks like its impossible for us to be friends. Goodnight" _And with that Rachel got in her room and closed the door behind her leaving Finn crying at her door, and heading to his room.

**_Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter :)_**

**_Please take 2 minutes of your time to review, it mean a lot and its very important to me!_**

**_Thanks._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey Guys, Good Morning or Good Evening depending on which place pf the earth i'm finding you! Hope you like this chapter! It's a good one and stay tuned because some really hot chapters are about to come!**_

* * *

As soon as Rachel got in her room, and while she was ready to undress and put on her pajamas, the phone rang.

_"Rachel, can you come to my room for a second please? I need you"_ Shelby sounded a bit frustrated or worried, Rachel couldn't distinguish.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a second" Luckily Shelby's room was on the same floor as Rachel's so she didn't have to go through half of the hotel. She knocked on the door and Shelby opened.

_"Rach, is there anything you want to tell me?"_ Rachel thought that there was no way Shelby knew about the kiss so she acted ignorant. _"Umm I think not" _

Shelby looked at her with a questioning look. _"I saw that kiss, by accident of course, but I saw it" _

Rachel blushed immediately _"It wasn't my fault, I swear, he just kissed me"_ She started sobbing_ "I don't want Jesse to know, please don't tell him"_

_"Baby I know it wasn't your fault, but if you have any feelings for Finn you have to clear everything out, and with yourself, when you love someone you have to give 100% to it" _Shelby gave Rachel the warmest hug she could _"I think you should stay in my room tonight so we can have some mother-daughter quality time" _Rachel's face lid up _"I'd love to"_

_"So tell me everything about Finn and Jesse and everyone else." _Rachel told her everything, how she dated Finn twice but they broke up, about Jesse getting in her life, Puck in the intermissions, and she got advice - the best she could - from Shelby.

_"I have one last thing to tell you" _Shelby seemed very serious _"If you want to tell Jesse about this kiss don't tell him before the competition, you'll crush him and he'll start fighting with Finn and that means nothing but trouble, and it won't be good for the dynamic of the team" _

Shelby was right, and of course Rachel knew what she was doing but something sounded out of place

_"You are right, anyway I would wait until we go back to Ohio to tell him but are you sure we are talking for the same Jesse? I mean last year when he was breaking up with me, and he made an omelette on my forehead he didn't seem crashed at all" _She;by made a weird, yet melodic laugh

_"Haha, that's what you think, it seems to me that you don't know the whole story. Jesse never had the intention to break up with you, and his transfer to McKinley was real, I mean he was in love with you. Madly. But Jesse had an offer from UCLA and a condition in the offer was that he should place at the Nationals or else he had to find another university, so he returned to Carmel but Vocal Adrenaline wouldn't accept him back in the team, so they made him come to you and egg you in order to take him back in the team. After that Jesse was barely on this planet, he was always distracted, he didn't talk much, he was no longer Jesse, the leader of VA. And out of the blue, it must have been three days before Regionals, he came and talked to me, and he was crying like a little child, and I made him realise many things, thus the reunion of you two. Jesse is a really good kid, I've known him for many years and what he did last year was something I would never expect from him"_

Rachel without saying a word, she hugged She;by as tight as she could, showing her her love, and a kiss

_"Oh baby, I love you so much, why did I ever give you away?" _Shelby was the one sobbing now. She dried her tears and she continued _"Anyway Rach, you just got to know, Jesse, is a very strong character, but when it comes to taking decisions and having to choose one of two things he loves, he's not the best, so take care of him, and he'll take care of you. Come on sleep now, because tomorrow is a huge day"_

That was the last thing Shelby said and they were both asleep in seconds.

The next morning came early and the first to wake up was Beth, so Rachel woke up after her crying and she took care of her, then woke up Shelby, got ready and stayed for awhile in the room chatting.

_"Mom, can I ask you something?" _Everytime Shelby heard the word "mom" from Rachel's lips it was hard not to be excited_ "Yeah baby sure, anything"_

_"I was thinking last night, I've never had a mom, and then I found you again, and our relationship, at least from my point of view, is great, I mean many daughters and mothers would be jealous of the relationship we have, so I was wondering... Can I be your daughter again? I mean can I live with you?" _Shelby couldn't believe her ears, she waited for almost two decades to hear this from Rachel's mouth, she was so moved she started crying

"Oh my God, baby are you sure about this, I mean you lived your whole life with your dads, and how will they react?" Shelby was practically kneeling in front of Rachel holding her by her shoulders.

_"Well, I haven't figured everything out yet, but what I know is that I want to live with you, I have to have a mother in my life, and I love you so much..." _Rachel gave Shelby a big kiss and she grabbed Beth from her crib because she started crying.

Meanwhile, Jesse was looking for Rachel in her room but when he knocked on the door Tina and Mercedes opened and told him that Rachel got late in her room and as soon as she got in someone called her and she left again.

The worst things were passing through Jesse's mind, but he thought of Shelby, it was the next place Rachel could be, but as he was walking to Shelby's room he met with Finn on the way. When Finn saw him he didn't lose a minute to mock him _"Why are you in a hurry St. Douche? Lost something?"_ Jesse stopped, and turned his face to Finn with a quite defensive look _"I lost Rachel you idiot, do you know anything about it?"_ and soon his fist was in front of Finn's face, _"Dude leave me alone, it was just a kiss, I'm sorry", _Jesse lowered his hand, and he wasn't sure about the last thing he heard, everything seemed to be in slow motion now _"What did you say?"_ This time he couldn't hold his fist back _"What did you do with Rachel you asshole?" _Luckily, for Finn at least, Shelby and Rachel were going to the elevator at that moment.

_"Whoa, Whoa, you two, cut it out, what happened here?" _Shelby was furious _"In my room, both of you, NOW, and you Rachel" _

_"What happened?" _No one was talking so Shelby was getting mad _"Start talking or I'll make sure none of you sings today at the competition, you are not leaving this room unless you solve your issues" _Shelby's look was so threatening, she meant everything she said. Finn finally broke the silence.

_"I kissed Rachel, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry dude, I was tipsy and when I drink I get emotional, I don't know what possessed me at that moment, I'm sorry. I would never steal someone else's girl, even if its you" _Shelby and Rachel gave him a look. They knew he wasn't drunk but he was actually trying to make up for what he had done.

_"Jesse, do you want to say anything?" _

_"No I don't, at least not now, but after the competition, we'll have a man to man talk" _Shelby had to keep an eye on the two, but she knew that when Jesse says something he means it.

_"Okay, now get out, go get your outfits, and get a breakfast, we are leaving for the competition after breakfast"_

Jesse and Finn went to their rooms and Rachel with Shelby and Beth got in the elevator to go downstairs to the breakfast room.

_"He wasn't drunk wasn't he?" _Shelby laughed but Rachel was worried _"No he wasn't, but it looks like he regretted what he did, and he's actually trying to be friends with Jesse, that's the weird part, anyway we'll wait and see"_

* * *

_**Hope you liked the chapter, as i said before there are hot chapters coming :) Please review, those of you who write fanfic know how important it is to a writer to get reviews! so please just spend two minutes of your time, it makes me really happy and a faster typer too ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but i'm back in town_

_and this time i'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

**That was the first duet which was sang by Quinn, Santana, Finn and Puck in country style. And next up were Jesse and Rachel**

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forget your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

**_And finally a number by all the group_**

_Hell is gone and heaven's here_

_There's nothing left for you to fear_

_Shake your arse come over here_

_Now scream_

_I'm a burning effigy_

_Of everything I used to be_

_You're my rock of empathy, my dear_

_So come on let me entertain you_

_Let me entertain you_

All their performances were outstanding, their show was crowd pleaser after all, they had everyone begging for more. As soon as they got off the stage they were all more relaxed, and they knew that they were going to win this competition without a doubt. 15 minutes later all groups were called on stage so the results would be announced. In total there were 20 groups in the competition and they were going to announce the first ten, the judges announced the first nine, and finally the head of the competition came on stage to announce the winner. He made a pointless talk about team spirit and fair play and everything, no one was listening to him because they wanted to know the results, and after 10 minutes of torturing talk he opened the gold envelope

_"And the winners of the 2011 National Choir Championship are *drum roll on the background* _**_VOCAL DIRECTIONS! _**_Congratulations, your performance was outstanding, you deserved the standing ovation!" _Jesse rushed to receive the trophy and then he got back to his team to perform their closing act one more time.

Once they left the competition venue they decided to go out and party, Shelby and Schuester gave them the permission because after all the hard work they deserved it, they went back to the hotel to change out of their outfits and leave again. Once they were all ready they met down at the lobby. They went on foot at a club close to the hotel and on their way Jesse cut a bit back so he could talk to Finn.

_"Dude, can i talk to you for a second?"_ Jesse was calmed down, he saw everything from another perspective

_"Can you listen to me first Jesse?"_

_"Yeah sure"_

_"Ok listen, I was tipsy last night, I didn't mean to do what I did, it was very spontaneous and if I was sober I would never do it"_ Finn didn't really mean what he was saying, of course he wasn't drunk, and yes, he did want to kiss Rachel, because he still loved her.

_"Okay now you listen to me, I understand that Rachel was your ex, and I understand that you may still have feelings for her, but please give me a chance, you didn't like from the first moment you were told I was dating Rachel, if we ever brake up and you end up together, would you like it if I come kissing your girlfriend? No you won't! So please stay away from my girl." _Jesse was over himself, he was holding back because he didn't want to cause any other trouble

_"You are right, I promise that from now on I won't be nothing more than a friend to Rachel. And don't ever dare not to treat her right, I had her I make that mistake and I lost her, Rachel is so sweet, she's awesome I guess she deserves someone better than me."_

As soon as they finished their talk they reached the club so they queued to get in, as soon as they reached the door they didn't let them get in because they were under age, so Puck suggested that they get drinks and go back to the hotel. Puck had a fake id so he bought the drinks and they all headed back to the hotel, they all got in to Puck and Finn's room which was connected with Artie's and Mike's room. They started playing drinking games and the majority of them ended up drunk, even Rachel was drunk, but Jesse was sober so he could keep an eye on his girlfriend. Rachel though became the needy girlfriend again, she was all over Jesse -and he liked it- but he had to put some limits.

_"Mr. Jesse St. James, have I ever told you how sexy you are when you are drunk?" _Jesse laughed, _"Baby I'm not drunk but you certainly are! We have to get you back to your room to get some sleep"_

_"No, I'm not drunk! And you are cute!, we could go back to my room though and have some fun"_ And after that she blinked, suggesting more things.

Jesse though switched to his serious look, he knew that sober Rachel would never propose such a thing, and of course Jesse would never take advantage of her because she was drunk. Rachel deserved epic love and romance, they discussed this before, and a being drunk wasn't part of his idea of romance.

_"Rachel, look at me, we are not going back to your room,"_ before he could finish his sentence Rachel cut him _"Your room is fine too baby"_ her contagious laugh was charming but Jesse had to remain serious._ "No, Rachel, you are going to drink a coffee now so you sober up and then we are going to Shelby's room, I'll stay there until you sleep and then I will leave, so you have to be quiet because Shelby must be sleeping by now" _Rachel made a funny face, probably because she didn't listen to anything Jesse said and she just said ok. When he had the coffee she was way better, not completely sober though but she knew what she was doing, so they went up to Shelby's room, and luckily Rachel had a key to the room, so he put her in her bed, he chatted her for a few minutes and after they kissed each other goodnight and said "I love you" Rachel slept and Jesse left to go to sleep too.

Jesse thought of telling Shelby, then again there was no purpose of doing it so he changed his mind, but he had to make a lecture to Rachel, and he was the most suitable, drinking would ruin her voice, and that was the most insignificant, she could get into really big trouble with drinking. Jesse wasn't mad, he was just upset. He had to protect his girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

**This must be the longest chapter I wrote so far! Hope you enjoy it its a good one, with some surprises :)**

* * *

The morning after, Shelby woke up first, because Beth was crying, and the minute she opened her eyes, she could smell alcohol, coming from Rachel. She didn't hear her the night before coming into the room so she didn't know in what state she was when she did, but the fact that she was drinking was sure. Whenever Beth cried in the morning, Rachel was always the first to hear her and wake up, but this morning she didn't even move a limp. Half an hour later she woke up, with a huge headache, and she couldn't move from bed, it was awful. As Rachel was laying there, Shelby sat next to her on the bed.

_"Rach, are you ok?"_ She didn't want to be very straight forward, but after all she was her mother.

_"Well...-" _Rachel hesitated for a moment _"I have a huge headache, and I don't want to get out of bed and that sunlight, oh my god, its killing me" _She cringed, and she urged to hide herself in the covers, the sun was killing her.

_"Shall I assume that your headache is due to the hangover of last night's drinking?" _Shelby raised an eyebrow, and lifted the covers to look Rachel in the eyes.

_"How did you know? Who told you?" _

_"You just did Rachel, and actually its the smell in the bed, If I lie in the bed I might get drunk myself, how much did you drink last night?" _

_"I'm not sure, but I can tell that it was a lot, it's the first time in my life that I ever drunk so much. Actually the second. I hope I didn't do anything weird"_

_"Rache, I'm not going to start shouting, because a morning lecture should be torturing enough for you in order to never get drunk again." _Shelby was serious, and she just realized what it meant to have a teenage daughter

_"Look, I'm not going to tell you that I was a normal teenager, and never got drunk in my life, I did. But, you have to know that there are dangers coming with drinking. You can't control yourself, sometimes in the morning you don't remember a thing, and the worst of all is that you can get poisoned by mixing drinks, and that could be really dangerous, you may even die" _

Although Rachel hated people acting like this, she knew Shelby was right._ "I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again. Its awful, I can't even stand this headache. Oh my God, I will never drink in my life again."_

_"Rache, I'm not doing this because I want to be bad, its for your own good. After all I am your mother, and I have a say on what you will be doing what not. Would your dads approve of what you did last night? I don't think so. I'm saying it again. I don't want to be bad, I want to be your mother, a proper mother" _

Despite the long lecture, Rachel got out of bed, walked to the other side of the bed where Shelby was sitting and she gave her a warm hug "You are right, I promise it won't happen again. But I want to ask you one more thing" Rachel made a long pause, making sure that what she was about to say was a definite decision "Can I live with you, like... Forever?"

Shelby was shocked to hear that _"Baby are you sure? I mean of course you can but we'll have to discuss this with your dads, we can't make this change from one day to another"_

_"I'm more than sure, I love my dads, but I'd love to have you in my life, all these years you were the only thing missing from my life and I think its about time I get it back"_

Two seconds later the door knocked, and Rachel rushed to open. It was Jesse on the door who came to check up on Rachel

_"Hey baby, are you ok?" _And he and then he whispered in her ear _"Does Shelby know anything?" _

_"Yeah, she knows everything and I didn't even have to tell her. She woke up to the smell of my hangover" _and she laughed and kissed Jesse.

Meanwhile Shelby got out of the bathroom _"Oh come on guys, do you do this all the time or is it just my timing?" _And both Jesse and Rachel replied_ "Just your timing!"_

_"Okay I'll have to do something for that, but now I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast, Rache, can you please bring Beth with you? She fell asleep again and I don't want to wake her up"_

_"Yeah sure, no problem"_

And Shelby grabbed her bag, and turned to leave_ "Oh and Jesse next time you bring my daughter back drunk, you're dead!_" Shelby gave Jesse a raised eyebrow look, which said everything. _"I promise it won't happen again!"_

Shelby walks out of the room, closing the door behind her, and at the same time, Jesse walks in. _"Rache, we have to talk"_ Jesse looked at Rachel with a serious look, and that meant that he was serious, and he put Rachel in concerns now.

_"So, do you remember anything from last night? Anything?" _Rachel looked at him, tried to go back in time, but nothing.

_"Uhmm, I think I remember going to a club, but then we didn't, and then coming back to the hotel, that's it" _She was trying to recall the previous night but she couldn't.

_"Okay, it looks like you don't remember a thing from everything that happened. The things you are telling me now, happened while you were sober. Once we got back to the hotel, after 3 drinks you started spinning on the office chair and shouting "I'm a blender" and the worst was that Brittany was hanging you fruits to see if they would actually blend"_ Rachel's laugh was so loud, that she could barely stop, she couldn't believe that she could actually do these things. _"Rache, there's more" _Jesse's look was so weird that Rachel's laugh stopped immediately _"Last night, you were all over me and I quote you you wanted me to come to your room for some "fun time" and everytime you said that you blinked."_

Rachel's eyes widened, and she was left open mouthed _"Did we-",_

_"No, no Rache of course not. I would never do such thing. I love you. But please, I beg you be careful with your drinking, I mean I don't to be like your dad or anything, but you were drunk... What 3 times? And all of them had consequences. So please be careful, I want you to be ok" _Jesse cupped Rachel's face and she gave her a deep kiss and they were lying there for about 10 minutes just kissing, nothing else. Rachel cut the kiss for a breath though and she looked Jesse in the eyes.

_"Jesse, I love you too, and I've been thinking about it for quite a long time,I... I think that now its the right time, I feel ready. I couldn't love you more, and if I'm going to do this before I get married, I want to do it with someone I can trust and love, and there's no one better than you" _

Rachel gave a smirk to Jesse to show him her assurance. Jesse was stunned, not because of the things Rachel was saying, but because he realised how much Rachel changed since the last time they were together, she was a lot more mature, and much more self confident.

"Rache, you know that you don't have to do it, I love you and I want you to love me too, that's enough for me. If you love me is more than enough" He was holding Rachel's hands in his and he was looking at them like it was the most precious thing in the world, and simultaneously he looked Rachel in the eyes.

"Baby, I know and I feel it that now its the right time. Being with you made me change, I love you so much, that you're the only one i'd like to do this with" Rachel smiled, and she stood up "Anyway, we should go to breakfast" So she walked to Beth's crib, picked her up, and all of them headed to the elevator there was a woman standing there, and she was observing them from head to toe, with a smile on her face. As soon as they got in the elevator she looked at them_ "You are a very nice couple, and your baby, is very cute, I think she got her looks from her mother"_ Rachel looked at Jesse, and she blushed so Jesse laughed a bit and explained to the woman _"We are a couple, but this is not our baby, its her sister_" The door opened to the lobby and while the lady was leaving, she turned back and she said _"It doesn't matter, I'm sure you two will make some beautiful children. You are made for each other, I can see it"_ And the doors of the elevator closed, and Jesse managed to shout a thank you" Jesse joked _"I'm proposing next week"_ Rachel laughed, and with her Beth too, without knowing the reason_ "No you're not!"_ and he just gave her a kiss and went to sit at the table.

As soon as they sat down, Shelby and Will went to join them. _"Were you upstairs, alone, in the room for quite a time, or is it just me?" _

_"Don't worry mom, we were just talking. Jesse was telling me about last night" _

Shelby gave a weird look to Rachel _"Do I want to know?"_ Jesse and Rachel looked at each other, and finally Jesse turned to Shelby _"You don't, at least not until she's 30" _

_"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that! I repeat, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER"_ at that moment Will cut them, to get back to the reason they sat at their table.

_"So guys, Shelby and I were discussing something, and as the leaders of the two groups, we thought you should know. Last night, we were watching you perform, and we thought that you had incredible chemistry, especially you two, so we decided that it would be great if we kept the two groups together, you will be unbeatable, and because this is your final year, I'm sure that it will be a great addition to your resume"_

Jesse and Rachel looked at each other, and smiled but the problem was that the other New Directions members may not be so excited

"So what do you two think?" Will asked

_"Mr. Schue, I love the idea, two national titles would be awesome, but what about the others? I mean, they didn't like it very much the first time, although we had perfect cooperation for nationals, but i don't know" _ Rachel loved the idea, she thought being with Jesse in the same glee club was only themporary but a it looked like it could be permanent

_"Don't worry about that, we'll talk to all of you this afternoon, and I hope they're all on board. If they accept, you'll make a hell of a glee club!"_

_"Rache, Jesse, are your stuff ready? Make sure you don't forget anything" _

Rachel handed Beth to Shelby, and she rushed up to her room to get her things ready only to find a surprise...

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just had to! I hope you liked this chapter, I at least enjoyed writing it! Anyway I think the next chapter is coming soon (depending on the reviews I get) so please, take a minute or two to review, it means so much to me ^.^ Love you all xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys for the long wait but I had millions of things to sort out! Exams, Studying... but finally I found time! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

She stood beside the door frozen. As soon as she saw him she knew that he was there for no good.

"_Rache, sorry if I scared you-" _He had that crooked smile on his face_ "What are you doing here Finn? I thought we had nothing left to say."_

"_Look, i didn't come here to get into a fight. I just wanted to tell you some things, but I guess its not the right time. I want to ask you a favor, and please don't deny..."_

Rachel raised her eyebrow. She didn't know whether to be mad at him or just forgive him for all he had done and just move on.

"Please make it quick, I have to get my things ready."

"Look, when we get back to Ohio, can we go somewhere to talk? Breadstix maybe?"

"_I'll think about it. I don't know Finn, that kiss... You confused me ok? I don't know what to think anymore. We are a couple and you slap me and we break up and you come and kiss me out of the blue? Don't tell me that that kiss meant nothing for you and don't give me the "I was drunk" nonsense. I know you like the palm of my hand Finn." _

"_You've got all the time you need Rache, but really we have to talk" _And he turned around and left.

As he was leaving the room Shelby got in after him, and gave a weird look to Rachel

"Rache, did anything happen?" Rachel looked Shelby in the eyes, the proper answer was no, but Finn made Rachel wonder what the hell was going on.

"_I think not, at least for the moment, or until we get back to Ohio, he wants to talk to me" _And now Rachel had her worried look on._ "Look Rache, I'm sure he wants to make up for the fact that you weren't the best friends since you started dating Jesse again, or he just wants to explain the kiss."_ Rachel laughed and looked at Shelby _"And that's exactly what I want to avoid"_

After the small talk Rachel and Shelby got their things ready, and got down to the lobby. They had about 5 hours until their flight so they would talk to them and then leave them alone in New York to enjoy it for the last time.

"_Guys, before you leave, Shelby and I want to talk to you for something"_ Will gathered them in one of the empty halls so they didn't have any destructions.

"_So, we want to congratulate all of you for the huge win we had. We couldn't achieve this if anyone of you was missing, you were all a part of this. Watching all of you cooperating and performing together, gave us the idea that we should keep this two glee clubs together, but we want to know if you want this too, we won't rush you in any decisions, but you'll have the whole flight to Ohio to think about it!" _There where some weird looks, some excited ones, some that where definitely saying no but they would know when they got back _"Anyway guys, you are free to go now, please be back in 3 hours, and don't go very far, don't get hit by a bus, don't get in any fights and don't do anything illegal"_

They all left, except Rachel, she was on the phone with her dads, ever since she told them she wanted to move in with Shelby, they called her every day to change her mind. She seemed to be rethinking it, but she wasn't sure just yet.

"_Rache, are you ok baby?" _

"_Mom, I need to talk to you lets go sit" _

"_Is there anything wrong Rache? you seem upset..."_

"_Umm I was on the phone with my dad, ever since I told him I was moving in with you he i calling every day to change my mind, and to be honest, i'm starting to rethink it. I really want to come and stay with you, but I also love my dads, maybe it was a rushed idea to live the house but I don't know what to think anymore. It's all new to me, and I don't want to live unhappy in my own house"_

"_Rache, I've been thinking about it too. I want you back in my life, but after some consideration I thought I couldn't get you away from the dads that brought you up, it would be unfair. But then I thought of another solution! There is a house next to you that is up for sale right? It's been a long time now that I've been searching for a house, because Beth will grow up in a few years, and we can't live in an apartment. So I was thinking that I could buy the house and move next to you. It will the best for all of us. You'll have your room there and we'll be like a small neighborhood! What do you think?"_

Rachels eyes widened. She knew that Shelby would have the solution, and she was more than excited to hear it.

"_That's the best solution that could ever happen Mom, it will be awesome, and I can have you, and my dads, and Beth. Thank you mom" _She gave Shelby a warm hug and a sweet kiss and then she ran to join the others for the walk in the town.

As soon as Rachel got out of the hotel, she found Jesse talking on the phone with a huge smile on his face, which could only mean one thing, good news. She went close to him, and he hugged her while hanging up the phone.

"_Babe, i got some good and bad news, Berkeley university in California wants to interview me, and I'm probably getting a scholarship there. But, the bad news are that I have to be in California in 2 days, I was on the phone with my parents now. They are in Dubai, and they are coming tonight in New York, we'll stay here and then we'll fly to California."_

Rachel was speechless, she stood there just looking at him, and it took her 2 minutes to think and react.

"_Wow, baby that's great! I'm really happy for you"_ She gave him a kiss and she went back to her thoughts. She wasn't sure whether this was a good or a bad thing because it made her realise that both her and Jesse were going to be separated the upcoming year.

Jesse was looking at her trying to understand "Rache? Babe? Are you ok? You look... I don't know... confused?"

Rachel looked up to Jesse, and she gave him a hug and a deep kiss like it was the last time she would ever see him._ "I was thinking, when all this is over, we're going to be studying in different states, what's going to happen with us? How are we going to end up? I.. I love you Jesse..."_

"_Baby, don't worry we still have the rest of the summer to figure this out. We're gonna be fine! And by the way, there's something I haven't told you. If I get accepted in Berkeley I have to take a 2 month summer course before the semester begins. I don't know what for but... Anyway, we'll see"_

Rachel was worried and she couldn't hide it at that moment she could figure out that her relationship with Jesse would not have a future. She couldn't think with a clear mind but she knew what she would be doing for the flight home.

Three hours later and everyone was back at the hotel collecting their things and getting on the bus to the airport.

When they got to the airport, Shelby and Will checked them all in, and they spread in the airport to shop souvenirs and other things but Rachel was the only one who was sitting at the gate waiting for the others. She had a millions running through her mind. 20 minutes later Shelby came along with Beth and sat next to her.

"_Rachel, are you ok? You've been a bit moody since we left the hotel. What's wrong? did anything happen with Jesse honey?"_

"_Well... Not at the moment" _ What she said was a bit sarcastic and Shelby understood that and she grinned.

"Come on... Tell me what's wrong. I'm sure there's a solutions for it"

"_Umm, Jesse got an interview with Berkeley and he's probably going for a scholarship there and if he gets the scholarship he'll have to take a two month course before the semester starts on September so he'll be actually away for most of the summer holidays. I know I make long term plans, I mean I may not even be dating Jesse until September, but what if I do? I feel like there will be a dead end on this relationship, and instead of getting hurt again either with a break up or an infinite goodbye, I'd rather end things up before everything happens."_

Rachel's maturity and determination astounded Shelby. She was watching Rachel with eyes wide open in surprise.

"_Rach, baby, I was wrong, I don't have a solution for this, but I have some advice for sure. All these things you just told me, you have to go and tell them to Jesse. You have to talk this through, it may end up good or bad but in any case, you can't let him leave without telling him these things"_

_Suddenly a call from the airport speakers came up, it was the boarding call for their flight. Rachel gathered her stuff, a backpack and tow duffle bags and she walked to the gate for the routine check and she walked to the airplane. As soon as she got in the plane the attendants showed her her seat - 31A- and she put her things on the storage department above her seat, sat on her place and waited whoever was sitting next to her. _

_Five minutes later and the tall figure of Cory appears in the rear of the plane, a bit confused as to where he was sitting and frustrated for having to carry a bunch of things. He was showed on of the attendants his ticket telling her that its 31B, she showed him to his seat and to his surprise, he was sitting next to Rachel._


End file.
